Could It Be Love
by Monsterpanda
Summary: Is it possible that they love each other? (Second generation story!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all, I'm taking a break from my Percy Jackson fic because it just doesn't feel right but I'm going to give it some time and see what happens. This is a second generation story, I'm continuing my mamas Sky High series, so go check them out to understand. Her user is LillianPeace. **

***Serenity's p.o.v**

I smiled down at my baby girl, Willow Lillian Peace, as she messily ate macaroni and cheese in her high chair, Seth chuckled as she got a piece stuck in her nose. "Oh Willow" I said laughing softly as I got the noddle out of her nose, she giggled and threw her spoon at Seth who barely dodged it. "Bath time" he said taking her upstairs as I cleaned up her mess.

It's been five years since Seth and I married and only four years since I gave birth to my baby Willow, I sighed, I couldn't have any more children but little Willow was more than enough to keep me happy. Seth and I spoiled her rotten, I checked the time on the stove as I put her high chair back together. Ares and Mika will be over with Adelia Grace Peace and Phoenix Adonis Peace. They are fraternal twins who were born on the same day as Willow, no one was too surprised that had happened, Mika was like the sister mama and dad refused to give me.

I opened the fridge and made sure I had a good supply of apple juice and apple slices, thankfully I did, these children love to eat. I walked upstairs to see Seth being splashed by a giggly Willow, "I thought you were giving her the bath, not the other way around" I laughed as he pulled me down and Willow splashed us both, "Now mommy and daddy are all wet" I said picking her up and drying her off, "Me too!" she giggled as I put her bathing suit on her and let her run downstairs with Seth chasing her.

I smiled and cleaned up the water before running after them, Seth was in the back yard making sure no leaves had fallen into the pool; Willow sat on the edge of the shallow end and kicked the water at him. I checked my phone and saw a message from both Mika and my hot headed brother Ares.

"Be there soon! The kids can't wait to see you guys! Next time you guys are coming on vacation with us, love you sis –Mika"

I smiled then read Ares, "We'll be there soon, missed ya sis. - Ares" I set my phone on the kitchen counter as Seth walked up to me and kissed me while Willow whacked him in the ass with the pool net. I broke out laughing as he chased her around.

***Ares p.o.v**

Mika turned around in her seat and smiled at our beautiful children, we did good. Adelia and Phoenix giggled and shouted, "ARE WE THERE YET DADDY?!" I flinched at their loud voices but smiled and shook my head, "Almost" I said, Mika smiled at me and her eyes widened as a little plush bunny hit me in the head, she laughed as Adelia burst into a fit of giggles. "I regret giving her this" I said as Mika took it from me and handed it to our daughter, as I turned the corner a guy on the corner gave my wife a look and dog whistled, "Fuck you!" I screamed and Mika rolled her eyes, the kids repeated without thought, "Fuck you!" I groaned and hit my head on the steering wheel. "Ares!" Mika said hitting my arm.

"Kids, don't say that, it's very bad and makes mommy unhappy" she said to our children who giggled in response, "Thanks for teaching our kids that" Mika said sitting back in her seat, "They're learning from the best" I said with a smirk, she couldn't help but smile, "Oh joy" she said as we pulled up outside of Serenity's house. The kids bolted out and up the gravel path, "Auntie!" they screamed as the door flew open and my sister stood there with open arms. The kids jumped on her and screamed their 'I love yous and I missed yous' then slipped out, "Daddy taught us something!" Phoenix smiled with wide eyes, "Oh really, what did he teach you?" she asked expecting the worst, "Fuck you!" they said in unison, Mika sighed and ran up to them as Serenity's jaw dropped.

"Ares!" she yelled, "Keep your mouth shut!" her aqua eyes gave off a glow, I rolled my eyes, "Make me." I called simply, Mika shot me a look, "Really, not now." I shrugged as Serenity's neighbor came out and smirked at my sister and my wife, "Lookin' good today ladies" he said walking to his mail box, I looked at him and the air knocked him over and the ground consumed him, "Ares!" both girls shouted as the children giggled, "What? The prick should keep his damn mouth shut" I grunted, the girls had the kids ears covered in case I cursed, which of course I did, Mika glared at me and I flicked my wrist. The man shot out of the ground and landed a few feet away gasping for air with wide eyes.

"Asshole" I muttered as we walked inside, I looked to see Seth outside getting chased by Willow with a pool net as she screamed, "Get in, now!" with giggles. I chuckled as the kids got dressed in their swim suits and ran out to their cousin screaming, "In!" I walked into the kitchen with the girls, "the question is to save my husband or let the kids torment him" Serenity said hiding her smile, "Don't deprive them of their fun Serenity" Mika smirked; I chuckled at them and grabbed a beer from the top shelf of the fridge and walked out and sat on a shaded chair.

Both girls came out moments later in their swim suits, it was hard controlling myself when I saw Mika, she looked incredible, I saw Seth having the same problems with Serenity. He stopped running and stared at his wife, my sister, and the kids tackled him into the pool. The girls burst into laughter and jumped in to help him, they tore the kids away and Seth heaved himself out then into the house, "Need trunks?" he asked, I nodded and followed him into the house and upstairs. "Here, you left these last time Mika and you baby sat" he said chucking my black and purple trunks at me, I grunted a thank you then headed down stairs to change in the bathroom.

"Hurry!" Mika called as I passed the open sliding glass door, I nodded and went into the bathroom to quickly change. When I came out I saw Seth spinning Serenity as Willow tackled Phoenix who tackled Adelia. I smiled and dive bombed Mika who let out a scream as I did.

***Nine that night, Serenity's p.o.v**

"Come on, bed time" I said carrying a half asleep Willow up the stairs with Seth and Mika following with Phoenix and Adelia, I set Willow in her bed and Mika set her kids onto the air mattress on the floor where they curled into balls under the big blanket and fell asleep in seconds, Willow pouted as we left. "What's wrong sweetheart?" I asked, "I want a hug" she said in her soft voice, Seth smiled and we walked back to her side and enveloped her in a tight hug and kissed her forehead. She smiled sleepily, curled up with her plush black and white oversized owl before falling asleep as we quietly walked out of her room, leaving the door open a crack.

Seth wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked back downstairs to see Mika and Ares drinking coke, "Are they still asleep?" she asked, I nodded and we sat opposite them at the table. "How was the vacation?" I asked, "It was great, we met two heroes, Linda and Leo Michaels, they have a little boy named Joseph, they also had Josephs best friend Karrie with them. They're mates" Mika said, "They live here in Maxville" Ares added, "We're going out for lunch tomorrow, would you two and Willow like to come with us?" she asked, "Of course" Seth said after looking down at me, "Okay, great. I'm sorry to leave the kids with you" Mika apologized as she and Ares gathered their things, "Don't apologize, we are happy to have them" I said, walking them to the door, "You guys need your alone time" Seth said with a wink, I rolled my eyes, "Tomorrow we'll take Willow then you two can have alone time" Mika said smiling at me. "No, they don't get alone time" Ares said glaring at Seth who smiled, "You do know I'm an adult and we have had alone time before, we have a daughter" I said. He growled, "I don't care" he said.

"Here he goes, see you tomorrow and thank you again" Mika said as Ares picked her up Bridal style and walked to their car. I shut the front door and Seth kissed me. I didn't hesitate to kiss him back; it seems that each day I love him more. He smiled and picked me up; he carried me upstairs and set me in bed, I undressed and he gave me a loose shirt of his as he stripped down to only his boxers and laid with me. He held me close with my head on his shoulder, after a few minutes we fell asleep.

***Eight the next morning**

"Food!" I groaned as three little demons ran and jumped on my bed, Seth groaned in response and pulled me closer, "Food!" they continued yelling as they jumped on us, "Go race downstairs" I said rubbing my eyes, they all glared at each other then took off. I pulled myself out of bed and Seth followed me into the bathroom where we washed out faces, he slipped on a pair of black basketball shorts and I slipped on shorts and a tank top then we headed downstairs, "Damn demons" Seth said rubbing his eyes, I smiled and headed into the kitchen. I started making pancakes as the kids ran around with bubbles, "Where did they get bubbles?" I asked as Seth wrapped his arms around my waist, "I have no idea" I watched them chase the bubbles as I cooked breakfast.

"Pancakes and fruit!" I yelled, the kids ran down the stairs and tripped over each other trying to get to the table. "Whoa there, clam down guys" Seth said as they sat in their seats, "Dear God, you guys are going to kill each other for pancakes" I said eating a bowl of fruit salad, "I will." Phoenix said with wide, serious eyes, "I'll show you" he said, "No, no, that's fine" I quickly said. "Aw, okay" he said with a pout, as they started gulping down pancakes and fruit salad.

"Honeys, you have to chew, not inhale" I said as they got seconds then thirds. "Jesus Christ" Seth said with a smile, "They have the Peace appetite" he joked; I smirked and watched them eat. I walked out of the dining room and started cleaning up the mess they made as they finished and plopped onto the couch and started watching cartoons, "We're going out for lunch" I said to them, "With mommy and daddy?" Adelia asked, "Yes" I answered, "Yay!" she giggled before being consumed by the television.

I walked upstairs as Seth did the dishes and picked out their clothes; I set them out on Willows bed then chose out my outfit before going back into Willows room and cleaning up the mess of toys and putting away the now deflated air mattress. Each time Phoenix and Adelia came over Willow ended up having a new toy but I didn't understand how, every time I would thank Mika and Ares but they would stare at me confused. I picked up a plush dark brown and white owl off the floor, I had never seen it before; I sighed and set it in her over flowing toy box. I moved the clothes I set out and made her bed, her blanket were white and peach colored with an owl on it with wide cartooned eyes, her sheets matched with tiny owls. I fluffed her pillows before setting the clothes back down, I opened her peach colored curtains and headed into my room where I changed and did my make up before checking the time, it was already eleven.

"Kids!" I called over the banister, they all came running instantly. "Yes?" Phoenix asked, "Come with me" I said leading them into Willows room, I handed Phoenix his clothes and Seth took him into our room to help him dress, I stayed in Willows room and helped the two girls dress in matching white shorts, Adelia wore white shirt with black wolves on a cliff on it while Willow wore a white top with a peach colored owl on the pocket with a tree on her side. "Get your shoes on girls" I said, they nodded and pulled on their mini vans. I took their hands and walked them down stairs, they sat on the counter while I brushed their hair, and Willow had hers in a single braid while Adelia wanted her black straight hair down, Adelia didn't completely look Chinese but neither did Phoenix but they both had straight black hair. Adelia had dark aqua eyes and Phoenix had dark brown eyes flecked with bright aqua, Willow had beautiful hazel eyes and curly dark brown hair.

A few seconds later Seth and Phoenix came downstairs and we went out to my car, I buckled them in and sat in the passenger seat and texted Mika, "Where are we going for lunch?" I asked, "Time for a trip down memory lane sis, we're going to the Paper Lantern" I smiled and told Seth, he chuckled and we drove off to the Paper Lantern. We got there a few minutes later, I grabbed the kids from running off and held the girls hands as Seth took Phoenix, inside Mika, Ares, Linda and Leo were waiting for us, Linda had pale blonde hair and dark green eyes, Leo had sandy blonde hair and pale blue eyes, their son Joseph had pale blonde hair and startlingly blue eyes. The kids ran up to them and they sat on the floor talking and giggling. "Hi, I'm Linda and this is my husband Leo" she said standing up to great us, "Hi, I'm Serenity and this is my husband Seth, this is our daughter Willow" I said, Willow stood and gave the lady a hug then went back to her friends. "Oh, she's precious!" Linda cooed, I smiled, "She's our world" Seth said as we sat, the girls were on one side with their husbands facing them. Seth took my hand in his, I smiled and we watched the kids play. A few minutes later a waitress came and took our orders than half an hour later they came out with our food, the kids at a booth across from his eating their orange chicken and shrimp.

"Thank you for inviting us to lunch" Linda said, "Oh no thank you for coming, it's been great having adult time" Mika smiled, Linda turned to her husband Leo and started signing, he nodded and smiled, "He's deaf but can talk" Linda said once she saw I had noticed, I nodded and signed a thank you, it has been great meeting you. "Oh you know sign language?" she asked, "Yes, I thought it would be a skill I would use in life, and I have" I said with a smile, Mika smiled, "She's the one who talked me into taking the class with her and Seth." She said. We all started talking as we finished our lunch. It was two in the afternoon when we finished, "See you guys later!" Linda said with a smile, "Goodbye, have a good afternoon" I said as Linda and Leo drove off with Mika, Ares and all the kids.

"Ready for our child free afternoon and night?" Seth asked as we stepped into our house, "Definitely" I said as he pulled me close.

**Thank y'all for reading! Hope you guys will enjoy it, this story will get better and will skip around. **


	2. First day

**A/N: Here is my chapter for today; I own nothing except new events and children.**

***The next after noon**

I pulled myself out of bed and walked downstairs to see Seth making lunch, the kids would be home soon. I smiled as the doorbell rang as if on cue then swung open, Ares stood there with Willow draped over his shoulder. I looked past him and saw Mika holding down the kids in the car, "Here" he said handing me Willow, "Thank you for watching her" I said as I took Willow and hugged her close.

"Mommy!" she squealed, "Welcome, hope you had fun, not too much fun though" he said his voice taking on its normal overly protective tone. "Oh we had fun" I smirked and flung him out the door as he glared at Seth, "Still so temperamental" I smiled and set Willow down, she ran to the table and sat in a chair. "Why do I only sometimes have to use my high chair?" she asked, "Because you like to make huge messes with certain foods" Seth said.

She pouted, "I'll be good!" she said loudly, "We'll give you a chance" I said as Seth set a grilled cheese sandwich and orange juice in front of her. She smiled and ate quickly but quietly, she made sure the only crumps were on her plate. "See no mess!" she said with a smile. "Good job sweetheart"

***3 weeks later**

I sat on the porch drinking sweet tea with Mika, Calico, Amaya, Princess, Angel, Izzy and Cindell since our husbands decided to take all the kids to the park. "Mika, how did you become friends with Linda and Leo?" Calico asked, "It's on all of our minds" Amaya said with everyone agreeing. "Well I was drawn to them, not specifically Linda and Leo but their son Joseph and his little friend Karrie, I don't completely understand it but as soon as I saw them I knew they were special." She answered them, "Future special?" I asked, "Yes" she stated, "I feel like they will be connected to us, somehow." She looked at me; I nodded and sipped my tea. The girls and I talked for hours, "Time is going by much too fast" Princess said watching the sun set, "Soon our kids will be going to Sky High" Mika said with a sigh, "They're only four and three, they still have a few years" Angel said, "Yes but then they will off, hopefully they all stay friends" Izzy said, "Of course they will, probably closer to the ones in their age group though" Cindell said twirling a piece of her brown hair. "But time is flying, faster than any of us want it to" she added, "Our husbands better stay built, help us fight off the girls and guys going after our babies" I joked, all the girls laughed in agreement.

Moments later the boys pulled up in Ares truck, the back filled with little children and their dads, "Mommy!" their little voices screamed as they jumped out and ran to us, "My babies!" We all screamed as they tackled us. I held Willow as she giggled, "Daddy fell off the slide!" she giggled harder as Seth limped over to us, "She tricked me" he said trying to hold back a smile, "A four year old tricked you?" I looked up at him as he sighed and smiled broadly, "She's got her mamas' brains"

The girls gave Willow and I a hug before reluctantly departing back to their mates and home, "Goodbye girls, see you soon" I said from the doorway, "Yes, you will!" Calico called with a smirk, we walked inside and fell onto the couch watching movies until Willow fell asleep sprawled out on our laps. "She'll be going to kindergarten next year" I said, "That she is, have decided on full day or half day kindergarten yet?" he asked pulling my closer, "The girls and I know full day is better but I don't want her to be gone all day" I said, "I know you don't, love but you'll be at work." I sighed and nodded, "Full day it is" I took my phone from the arm of the couch and sent out a mass text to the girls, "Full day Kindergarten it is ~Sad Mommy" I sent it and seconds later my phone buzzed with replies, "My babies! Can't we keep them home another year?" Mika said, "No sis, we can't, I wish we could " the rest of the girls messages were the very similar to hers.

I laid my head on Seth's shoulder, "It'll be okay, besides that's next year, love" he whispered.

***One year later**

Willow ran into my room as I was folding a load of laundry, "Mommy, come help" she smiled taking my hand. I smiled and let her guide me to her room, she closed her door and held up the clothes she wanted to wear; a peach colored tank top with a white sweater and jeans, "Perfect" I said, she smiled and quickly tried dressing. I held back a laugh and helped her get everything on along with her mini white vans. "Thank you!" she smiled and we sat on her bed as I brushed through her mess of curls. After a few minutes we decided to leave her hair down with its natural curls. "You look gorgeous" I said handing her, her peach and white owl back pack. We walked downstairs, where Seth was making waffles, "Waffles!" she screamed with wide eyes, "I'll make the fruit salad" I said taking out the fruits and yogurt, I quickly made it as Willow watched with a smile.

I plated her fruit and waffles and set it on the table; she ate slowly making sure there was no mess on her or the table. She looked at us as fixed my blouse, "Mommy, can you pick me up after school?" she asked, "Well of course, it's only your first day though" I said, "I know but I don't want to ride the bus all the time" she said, "Okay sweetie." She picked up her plate and set it in the sink then took mine and Seth's hand as we walked her outside and to the corner where her bus was waiting, "Hi Auntie!" Phoenix and Adelia said from the open window, "Hi sweethearts, "Have a great first day, we love you so much" I said kissing her forehead, as Seth hugged her tightly, my eyes watered as she waved us off and ran onto the bus. Calico stood beside me dabbing her eyes, "I can't believe this" she sniffled as I nodded, "My heart is breaking" I sighed, "Are you sure it's not too late to keep them home for another year?" Izzy asked, they were the two who lived on the same street as I did, "I'm sure" Seth said taking my hand with a smile as the bus took off taking the kids to Powers Elementary. "Well off to work" I said checking my watch, Calico nodded and we all parted ways, Seth went to his truck and off to the local bakery, he loved baking but also helped the other guys a lot who were mechanics. I got into my dark blue Cadillac and went off to the court house where I worked as a lawyer and judge; today a woman needed my help winning a case.

She had been placed at the scene of a murder and a lot of evidence pointed to her but not enough to convict her. I studied on her and the murder; a lot of things were off with the case though. It was a set up, and I knew who the real murder was, so hopefully this wouldn't be an all day trial. I parked my car and walked in to see the woman waiting for me, "Orange does not suit you" I said, she smiled and nodded, "You know I'm innocent, right?" she asked, the guards grunted and rolled their eyes, "I do know, and we'll show them that." She smiled hopefully as we waited to be called in.

***Several tiring hours later**

"Thank you Mrs. Peace" the lady said with a broad smile as they took her to get her things and brought her brother to the sheriff's car outside. "People these days disgust me, pin a murder on your only sister, who raised you." I said to Sheriff Jones, "According to records he has multiple personalities so that plays a factor in on why he did." She said, I nodded and waved goodbye as she took him to the jail.

I stayed and talked to the judge for a few minutes while I waited for the woman, Ms. Sanders, to finish everything. I told her I would drive her home since her car was at her house and she didn't have any friends or family in Maxville yet. After a few more minutes and a heated conversation about an old TV show she came out dressed in normal clothes, "Ready?" I asked her, she nodded and we walked out.

"I can't believe he did that." She said after a few moments of silent driving. "He has multiple personalities and things went wrong, my mother, Lillian Peace, will take care of him and make sure he's okay. She majors in many branches of psychology, would you like her office number?" I asked her, she sighed and nodded. She was harboring many emotions and hopefully my mother would break her walls down and help her through it, she was only twenty. "Here" I said handing her a white and neon green card with my mother office information; she smiled thankfully as I pulled up outside of her apartment.

"Have a good evening" I said as she got out and jogged up the steps, she waved me goodbye and I drove to Powers Elementary. It took me around five minutes to get there, I was near twenty minutes early but already it was hard to find a good parking space. After a few minutes I finally found one, I stepped out of my car and walked over to the kindergarten area; I walked in through the open gate and stood by Mrs. Lowes kindergarten.

I checked my watch; 3:19, the bell should ring in two minutes. "Hello Serenity" I turned to see Ares standing behind me. "Hello" I said looking up at him, "Mika still at work?" I asked, he nodded and said, "Willow ask you to pick her up?" I nodded, "So did Phoenix and Adelia, want to take them for ice cream for not destroying the school?" he asked with a smirk, I rolled me eyes but smiled, "Yeah seems reasonable." He smiled as the bell rung and the teacher let the students who saw their parents leave. Phoenix, Adelia and Willow didn't wait for the teacher to 'okay' them leaving, they bolted for us.

"Mommy!" Willow squealed as I caught her mid jump, "How was your first day sweetie?" I asked as Ares spun around with Phoenix and Adelia, "Great! She smiled "Uncle hot head is taking us out for ice cream!" I said setting her down and taking her hand, Phoenix and Adelia squealed in delight and Willow grinned. "Yay! Thank you uncle hot head." I bit back a laugh as Ares jaw dropped, we quickly walked to my car and waited for Ares to drive out, I followed close behind him. Three minutes later we pulled up outside of an ice cream parlor, Willow took my hand as I went over to her door. We walked inside with Ares and his children in front of us, "I want a vanilla peach sundae" Willow said, "I don't think they have that" I said, "Well now they do." Ares stated as he ordered in a harsh commanding tone, I smiled and settled for a vanilla milkshake.

We took our seats outside and waited for them to bring out the ice cream, "Have fun today?" I asked, "Yes! We colored name tags and started to know the alphabet" Phoenix said, "Ah, they teach you things you already know" I said with Ares agreeing. "The teacher was so surprised! We got our sticker for saying them all and not messing up already!" Willow said, Adelia sat there quietly, "Are you okay sweet heart?" Ares asked her, she nodded slightly. "She hasn't been very talkative lately." He said with a sigh. I'm taking her to see mama tomorrow after school if she hasn't started talking normally by then" my shoulders fell and I looked at my little niece, "Sweetie, why won't you talk?" I asked, she looked at the ground and didn't say anything.

Seconds later the ice cream came and we continued talking, "Tomorrow we are starting Sight Word Super Heroes! I think it'll be easy like pie!" Phoenix said to Ares, "Can we make pie mommy!" Willow said looking up at me, "Of course, we'll make one this weekend" I said, "I want some!" Phoenix said, "Don't you Addy?" he asked his sister, she simply looked at him, and he looked about ready to cry. "Of course she does, I'll make you guys a pie as well" I said, he nodded slowly, and "Thank you uncle hot head" Willow said finishing her ice cream, "Your welcome cupcake." She smiled and threw her trash away, "I'll see you tomorrow" I said taking Willows hand going to my car after hugging Phoenix and Adelia.

Willow wiggled in her seat as we drove, "Are you okay sweetie?" I asked her, "I'm worried about Addy" she said with a frown, "She'll be okay Willow, grandma will help her" I reached over and took her small hand into mine. "Are you sure?" she asked, "Of course I am, isn't grandma powerful?" I asked, she nodded quickly with a small smile. "What kind of pies are we going to make?" she asked, "Apple pie, cherry pie and lemon cream" I said, she nodded as we pulled up outside of our house, Seth was already home.

We got out and walked inside, "Hi love and hello my sweetheart" he said kissing me and hugging Willow. "How was school?" he asked, "It was great! I'm smart!" she said beaming, "We may need to look into skipping her a grade" I said to him, he smiled proudly, "She has her mamas brains and beauty" he said, I smiled and took her back pack, "We'll start homework after dinner" I said as she ran upstairs to change into pjs. Seth and I walked into the kitchen, "Go change real quick love, then we'll start cooking." He said kissing me, "I'll be back in a moment." I said walking up the stairs. I undressed and changed into dark blue pj bottoms and a black tang top before scrubbing my face clean of makeup and letting my curly black hair down from its tight bun. I brushed through it as Willow walked in, "You look pretty" she said sitting in my lap. "And so do you" I said brushing her hair.

"Hungry?" I asked her, she nodded and we walked downstairs, Seth had things out to make Stew, one of Willows favorites. Willow sat on the counter helping us cook and plate the food. She buttered a plate of French bread and carried it slowly to the table as I poured glasses of water and Seth carried the bowls into the dining room. We sat together and ate, "On Saturday we're making pies!" Willow said with a mouthful of bread, Seth looked at me, "We are?" he asked with a smile, "Yes we are, Phoenix mentioned pie and Willow jumped in asking if we could make pies this weekend." He nodded, "I'll get the stuff on my way home from work on Friday then family day on Saturday. Should we also rent movies?" he asked, Willow nodded eagerly, "Ice cream" she managed to say, "Sweetie, chew and swallow" Seth and I said laughing. She did as we said then burst out giggling.

**Merp, here is your chapter for today. It will get better and I will start using polyvore a lot again so remember to check that out! **


	3. Bully

**A/N: I own nothing but new events and people so yeah, most people belong to my mama from her story. Y'all should definitely read her stories also. Lillian Peace is her user. **

***Next Evening**

I checked my watch as I cleaned up the paper work off my desk; I set them in their proper folders then grabbed my purse and headed out the door. "Have a good evening Mrs. Peace" I turned to see a security guard, I nodded "You too" I said quickly before rushing out to my car.

That man had always given me a creepy feeling; I shrugged off the feeling and drove to Powers elementary. I knew I would be near forty minutes early but I wanted to get outside, I parked my car and laid my head back on my seat as 'She will be loved' by Maroon 5 played from the car radio. The kids were out on the kindergarten playground, I saw Willow running around with a little boy who was trying to tickle her, Phoenix was trying to stop him and Adelia just sat on the swing set.

I sighed, got out of my car and started walking to the gated area when a little boy with sandy blonde hair and piercing green eyes walked up to her and pushed her off the swing, "You're tiny!" he yelled, Willow and Phoenix stopped running and looked over to the two. "Leave her alone!" her brother yelled as they ran up to him as stuck his tongue out at Adelia, which at this age is the equivalent of flipping the bird. Phoenix flying tackled him, one of the teachers looked over as he did and ran over, "Phoenix! Get off of him, yellow card today and I'll be calling your parents mister, go inside." She said pulling him off of the other boy.

I pulled my phone out and was about to call Ares when it started ringing, "What's wrong?" he asked in a demanding tone as Seth called, "School, now" I hung up and called Seth back, "What's wrong love?" he asked, "I think I found out why Adelia has been so quiet, she's being bullied" as I said that the boy pulled himself up and went back to teasing Adelia. "Who?" he asked, "A little boy, he looks familiar." "Hold back Ares" he said, we continued talking for a few more moments before Ares ran to my side. I slipped my phone in my pocket and we walked into the office. "Hello, what can I help you two with?" a short lady asked, "We would like to take Phoenix, Adelia and Willow Peace out of school early" Ares said in his normal gruff commanding tone, "Oh, and may I ask why?" "Doctor appointments, like it's any of your business" I snapped at her, she nodded quickly as recognition passed over her make up covered face, she walked away and called over the intercom for them to come up with their things.

We waited for a few seconds before they came running up, well Phoenix and Willow ran, Phoenix was carrying Adelia, "She didn't want to run" he said as Ares took her in his arms, "Time to go see grandma Lillian" he said, Willow jumped in my arms and Ares picked up Phoenix and piggy backed him to the car.

A few minutes later we pulled up outside of our mama's large villa, I smiled at the memories. We all walked in without knocking, dad was sitting at the table as mama did the dishes, "Hi mama" Ares and I said in unison, she smiled, "Where's my little Adelia?" she questioned, I turned and saw her looking at us from behind a corner, Lillian looked her for a second before turning off the water and walking over to her. "Come with me Addy" she said taking her hand, Warren followed them into her home office, "Ares calm down or I will make you" she said from the room, Ares hid a smile, "She always knew how we were feeling" I said, "Even if she was far away" he added, "Can you do that with us mommy?" Willow asked, "I can, don't worry about Addy sweetheart, we'll make sure she's okay." She smiled and hugged me before she and Phoenix ran into the backyard, Phoenix didn't seem up to playing but Willow tried her hardest to get him to. "I'll get them" Ares said heading out back to grab them, poor Phoenix, a few minutes later Ares came back in holding Phoenix, he was already taller than all the other kindergarteners and worked out with his dad on the weekends.

Willow went into the kitchen as mama came out with Warren holding Addy, mama had a calm rage burning in her aqua eyes, dads wasn't so calm. "Kids go play, adults need to talk" she said, the kids walked upstairs to the room they stayed in while here, we all sat on the sofas in the living room. "A little boy is teasing her at school; his name is Pierce Stiles" she began, "Pierce Stiles?" Ares tensed, "Calm down my boy, I know you don't like his family since the boys' mother tried killing Mika only three years ago along with her husband. We put her in the hospital for a year, it might be revenge enough, Serenity please talk to his parents tomorrow at school, you have a calm rage like I do" mama said, I nodded "Of course mama"

She smiled radiantly, "I still can't wrap my mind around how you two managed to grow so fast" just then Hades and Apollo burst into the room, "Hey sis and Bro!" Apollo said with a glowing smile, "Hey, hey!" Hades said strolling in, "Family meetin'?" he asked, "No boys, a boy at school is picking on Addy" mama said, "On our little Addy? Oh Hades, let's go get him!" Apollo said cockily, "I love you two but I don't know how I a related to you" I joked, "You love us!" they said hug tackling me "Don't leave Ares out" I grunted and before he could run away they pounced on him, no one could hold back their laughter as Ares tried throwing off our younger brothers, mama looked at dad who calmed his booming laughter and pulled them off of him.

"I didn't need your help" Ares spat out, "Ares" mama said in commanding tone, "I'm sorry mama" he said quietly, "It is okay my boy but really it's been twenty nine years since those things happened, we've fixed things, I don't expect you two to get along entirely but I do expect you to tolerate each other" Ares sighed, "I'm sorry mama, I can't get over what he did" "He is your father and I hate to say this but you're exactly like him" I looked at my brother as he cringed, he hated when anyone said that.

Mama looked at her watch, "You two should get going, the kids are probably hungry and your mates don't know where you are, and remember to talk to his parents Serenity" she smiled as we both got up and hugged her, I hugged dad then we left with the kids. I looked back at the house where Mama and dad were standing, dad had his arms around mama as they were talking and smiling, she still looked so young.

"What are we having for dinner?" Willow asked from the back seat, "How about chicken dumplings?" I asked, "Yay!" she smiled and softly sang along to every song on the radio. When we got home Seth was standing outside looking slightly worried. We walked up the gravel drive way, "Where were you?" he asked as Willow ran inside to change, "At mamas, Adelia is being bullied" he looked somewhat relieved, "I'm talking to his parents tomorrow" I said as he hugged me, I smiled as he picked me up and carried me inside, "Next time tell me when you're going to be late, love" he set me down once we reached our room, I smiled and gave him a simple nod before changing into black shorts and one of Seth's shirts that I loved wearing, it always smelled like him, I pulled my messy hair into a pony tail.

"Chicken dumplings tonight" I said, as we walked past Willows room where she was dancing around, "Our odd little angel" I said with a soft laugh, we walked downstairs and started cooking, once we finished Willow ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, she grabbed our drinks and, at a snail like pace, carried them to the table while Seth and carried bread and the bowls of food. "How was school?" Seth asked, "It was good! I passed all the sight word super heroes!" she said with wide eyes, "They asked me if I wanted to stop a lot but I said no, no I want to finish! And I did! So did Phoenix and Adelia but I was the first because I volunteered, I get ice cream tomorrow! I hope it has peaches" she rambled on and mumbled the last part to herself.

Seth and I started laughing, "We're very proud of you three, so we'll take you guys to the fair this weekend before we make pies, we can have a big sleep over with all the kids" I said, Seth nodded and added, "We'll get you enough peaches and ice cream to last all year" Willows eyes widened, "Although it'll only last her maybe two days" I joked, she giggled and hungrily ate her food.

After we ate Willow helped me do the dishes and helped Seth take out the trash, "Are you sleepy?" I asked her as she came running in with Seth chasing her, "No!" she said with a yawn, "Mhm, sure you aren't" Seth said walking into the kitchen and making his famous hot chocolate and marshmallows, we all went down to the den and sat in front of the fire place talking and sipping our drinks. Willow was a yawning mess; she finished her drink and struggled to keep her eyes open.

Seconds later she was curled up in my lap asleep, Seth scooped her up and we went upstairs, he laid her in bed and tucked her in. We left her door open a crack then walked down the hall to our room. I went into the bathroom and scrubbed my face of makeup, "You look so gorgeous without makeup" Seth said from the bed, "You don't need makeup" he added, "You have always said that" I said drying my face and letting my hair down from its pony tail. "Because it's so true." I smiled and brushed the tangles out before going to lay in bed with him.

"I love you Serenity" he said pulling me against his toned chest, "I love you too Seth" I said without hesitation, his arm was wrapped around my midsection as he hummed softly, I smiled sleepily and we both fell into dreamy slumber.

**Thank y'all for reading; I hope y'all are liking it. Bye, bye lovelies. **


	4. Sleepover

**A/N: Here is another chapter for y'all; I suck at writing .-. Sowey! I'm in, like, an good mood c: better than I have been in for a while '-' **

I stretched as I sat up in my bed, it was earlier then I would normally wake up so I decided to take I shower. I chose my clothes for the day before heading into the bathroom; I turned the shower on hot water stripped down quickly before stepping in. I washed myself twice with cinnamon smelling soaps, I dried myself and quickly dressed for work, by the time I was done Seth was waking up.

"Good morning love" he said with a sleepy smile, "Good morning" I replied smiling then going into Willows room, she sat on her bed pulling her shoes on, "Good morning sweetie" she turned and smiled, "Hi mama" "Hurry up, I'll do your hair before you eat some cereal" I said walking downstairs with Willow following seconds later.

I brushed through her tangled curls and left it down and natural, I poured her a bowl of cheerios and a plate of peach slices. She ate quickly, "Aren't you hungry" Seth said coming downstairs dressed for work, Willow nodded with a mouthful of peaches; he chuckled and walked into the kitchen to eat something. "I'm going with you to talk to Pierce Stiles parents; I don't want you going alone" he said protectively, "Don't worry babe, he's not a super, only his wife and child are but you are welcome to come with me"

"You're taking me to school?" Willow asked, "Yes we are" I said, "I'll also be taking Calico and Izzy's, Starr, Michael and Lee" I added, "I like Starrs' hair!" she said with wide eyes as she starred at here empty plate of peaches. "It is pretty" I admitted, one side was pink and the other was black, all the girls in her family have multiple colored hair naturally but none of the boys. "Can I have my hair like that?" she asked, "Oh, no, no you're too young, maybe when you're older." Seth and I said in unison, she pouted and went back to eating her cereal.

A few minutes and four bagels later we were outside and in my car driving to Calicos house. I honked my horn twice, Starr and Michael came running out and Lee bolted out from the house two doors down. They both lived only five houses away, "Good morning sweet hearts!" I said as they got in and buckled themselves, "Good morning!" they all yelled happily, all the kids were close but Phoenix, Starr, Michael, Willow, Adelia and Lee were the closets since they were all the same age and had the same class. I was pretty sure they wouldn't let anyone else into their little group, Phoenix was technically the oldest, older by two minutes from his sister and cousin and one month older than the other kids. "Ready for school?" I asked as I drove away from their houses, "Yes!" they shouted enthusiastically, "I'm taking you guys, Phoenix and Adelia to the fair on Saturday then we'll make pies and have a sleepover" I said, they all made weird happy noises, "We'll buy sweets on the way home from the fair" I added, "Ice cream!" Lee yelled, "Can I have a pink lollipop?" Starr asked, "I'll buy all the pink lollipops they have" she giggled and they all started talking.

A few minutes later I pulled up outside of the school and let the kids out; they all ran to the large kindergarten area where only a few kids were playing. Hopefully others would arrive soon, Seth wrapped his arm around my waist and we walked to where the kids were playing. We sat for maybe five minutes when other children started spilling into the playground and busses began arriving. "He should be here soon" Seth said softly, "I know" I shrugged slightly.

Merely seconds later Pierce and his parents came into the gated area, Seth and I stood walking to where they stood near the opening. "Good morning" I said emotionless, "Good morning" Kendra, Pierces mom, said looking at me curiously. "I would like to talk about your son Pierce; he has been picking on my niece Adelia Peace" Kendras' eyes bugged at the last name, "Oh, Adelia? We've heard a lot about her, haven't we honey?" Axel, Pierces father, said looking at his wife. "Oh yes we have" her voice taking on a twinge of insanity, "Father is Ares and mother is Mika" she said their names with hatred, I sighed, oh great.

"Well, he has been picking on her so I'd be thankful if you would talk to him, get him to leave her alone or at least be nice to her" I said, Axel started laughing, "Have you not heard the saying 'If he's mean to you he likes you'" he questioned smirking, "I have but I think it's bullshit, get your son to leave my niece alone. I'm a Peace, I won't just kill you I'll torture unmercifully for months until you go insane and then I'll kill you the worst way possible." I growled, Seth took my hand in his, Axel took a step away from me but Kendra stepped forward. "Serenity, such an odd name for a girl like yo-" she started to say until her necklace tightened around her neck, her eyes widened as she scratched at it and fell to her knees gasping for air, "Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right now" I growled, she pointed towards her son playing with another kid on the playground. "Not a good enough reason" I spat, the necklace became tighter as Seth pulled me away from them "Calm down" he said softly trying to calm me.

I sighed and started taking deep breaths, "What happened?" I turned to see Ares towering over me with Adelia at his side, "I talked to them and then all of a sudden Kendra's necklace started choking her." Ares stifled a laugh, "Good, you still taking the five year olds out Saturday?" he asked, "Yes I am, but today is only Wednesday so don't get too excited yet" I joked.

***Saturday morning**

"Wakey, wakey" I said sitting in front of Willow on her bed and patting her gently, she rolled over making a small groan, "Good morning mommy" she said sleepily rubbing her eyes, "Good morning sweetie, time for breakfast" she nodded and got out of bed then headed with down stairs, "When are we goin to go get everyone?" she asked, "A little after noon" I answered as I cut up two peaches and made her pancakes, Seth was working until, about, four today.

I finished her food then plated it; I poured her a glass of warm sweet tea and set them on the table. She quickly ate then we headed upstairs, it was ten now. She went into one bathroom and I went to another, we both showered then dressed, "Can I call Adelia and Starr?" she asked, "Of course sweet heart, let's go downstairs" we walked downstairs with our hair up in our towels hoping it would help dry quickly without damaging it, I grabbed the house phone and dialed Mikas' house number "Hi sis, Willow wants to three way call with Adelia and Starr" I said, Adelia came on seconds later and I three wayed the call with Starr. I handed Willow the phone and immediately they started talking, hopefully Adelia will start talking more. Near noon I pulled Willow off the phone and brushed through her almost dried hair, I put it up into a pony tail and then did mine; I left it natural and down and I left my face clear of makeup, "Let's go sweet heart" I said grabbing my wallet and putting it in the back pocket of my jeans.

She and I walked outside to my car, we drove down to Calicos house and picked up Lee, Starr and Michael then drove to Mikas house where I picked up Phoenix and Adelia. "Are you guys ready for the fair?" I asked as I finished putting their things in the trunk and got in, "yes!" was heard from all but Adelia, "Ready Addy?" I asked, she nodded with a small smile. I sighed and drove off to the fair.

For three hours the kids ran around the fair together doing pretty much everything they could, "Okay kids time to go!" I called to them trying to keep up, they all whined in protest, "Well now we get to go to the store and get sweets!" I said, they all smiled and raced to the car, I rolled my eyes with a smile and ran after them, I had them al buckle themselves before I drove off to the store near my house. I mentally sighed; I am going to regret not going with just Willow earlier.

I opened their doors and we walked into the store, I got a profound amount of glares when people saw Starrs hair, half was light pink and half was black, she was born that way. I ignored them and we went to the bakery, I bought two dozen cupcakes with rainbow icing, a weird rainbow but still a rainbow, I used the children's colors. While we waited for them to finish we went and practically bought all the candy and definitely all the pink lollipops, Starr smiled happily as she carried the basket filled with the lollipops. I bought a few bags of peaches and a large tub of vanilla ice cream; all of them are barely aloud sweets so whenever I host a sleep over I give them a lot mixed with healthy foods.

We walked back to the bakery and got the cupcakes then got apple, grape and orange juice. We all walked to the register and I paid for everything, "Sleep over?" the cashier asked with a smile, "Yeah, and whenever there is a sleepover they're allowed to have sweets." I answered, he smiled and continued ringing everything up, I paid and we walked out and to my car. I squeezed everything in the trunk and quickly drove home.

As soon as I parked the kids exploded from my car and went to the open trunk, they took as much as they could and carried it inside, Seth came out form the house still in work clothes and helped us take things in and put everything up. Lastly we got the kids bags and set up a sleeping place in the front room. The kids took sat and ate a nice healthy dinner before taking their candy and bolting to the front room where I turned on Despicable Me. Their eyes glazed over as they watched and lazily ate candy, Starr only ate her lollipops and declared that they were hers and hers only.

Near eleven they brushed their teeth near twenty times and gulped down glasses of water before laying in their sleeping bags in the front room, I turned on Para-Norman, they snuggled with their stuffed animals and watched it with sleepy eyes. Willow had an owl, Adelia had a kitten, Starr had a wolf, Lee had a dragon, Phoenix had a phoenix, and Michael had a husky. Soon they all were fast asleep, "It wasn't that bad" Seth said with his arm around my waist and kissing my forehead, "Surprisingly it wasn't, but now we have to clean" I said with a smile. We went around the house picking up candy wrappers, cups and many other things that were thrown around. I cleaned up any spills I found and made sure no candy was stuck anywhere then I went into the bathroom and cleaned up the toothpaste mess while Seth did the dishes.

"So much toothpaste" I said walking into the kitchen, it was coating the sink. He laughed and dried his hands on a dish rag then we made sure every door and window was locked then turned on the security system before heading upstairs to get some sleep.

**Thank y'all for reading, more story tomorrow. **


	5. Three years later

**A/N: Hey, here's a new chapter for y'all and I hope y'all are likin' my story so far.**

"Mommy, mommy!" I opened my eyes slightly to see all the children running down the hall, Seth and I jumped out of bed when they jumped in. "Breakfast time!" Lee yelled jumping up and down, "Can we have French toast?" Michael asked jumping with him, "With peaches!" Willow added, "Lollipop" Starr said, she already had another lollipop in her mouth, I smiled and nodded, "Of course, go get everything cleaned while Seth and I make breakfast. They all bolted out of the room, down the stairs and hopefully into the front room.

I stretched and quickly brushed through my hair and threw it up into a messy bun before washing my face and heading downstairs with Seth. The kids were in the front room cleaning up their sleeping bags, blankets and other sleeping things plus more candy wrappers. I began making a fruit salad with peaches, mangos, kiwis, passion fruit and guava while Seth began making the French toast.

The kids finished cleaning up their messes and all sat at the table, patiently watching us prepare breakfast. I finished helping Seth and carried the bowls of fruit salad and set them in front of everyone and Seth set the plates in front of them, "Thank you!" they all shouted with French toast and fruit in their mouth, "No problem kids" Seth said ruffling Willows hair, she smiled and continued eating. Seth and I took our seats and ate at normal pace as the kids inhaled theirs, "Most times I don't think they know how to chew." I said as they took their plates and bowls to the sink and got a Capri sun from the fridge before going into the back yard, Seth smiled and took my plate to the kitchen as I lazily ate my fruit.

I watched the kids play as Seth went upstairs to dress for work; he was working with the boys today on some old cars. Willow fell over and began crying as she saw blood pouring from her knee, I ran out as the group of kids formed a semi-circle around her, I kneeled in front of her and a plant sprouted from the ground, wrapped around her knee then disappeared minutes later. The blood had stopped flowing, the kids watched transfixed, I took her hand and helped her up. I took her to the faucet and washed the blood off, "See, all better" I said as she poked the skin where the gash was minutes before.

"Will I be able to do that one day mommy?" she asked, "Maybe, but maybe you'll do something else" I said, she nodded and ran back over to her friends who were staring at the ground where the plant came from. All of them were extremely excited and impatient for their powers to come but they would have to wait, they aren't supposed to come until they're between 10 and15, hopefully before high school starts they'll reach that stage of puberty.

I walked back into the house and began washing the dishes, Seth came down and kissed me "I love you and I'll see you soon love" he said with a smile, "Have a good day" we said in unison, we both let out a small laugh then he left. I finished the dishes a few minutes later and dried my hands on a dishrag as I leaned against the wall and watched them run around spraying each other with the hose.

***Same day, three years later**

"Kids, lunch time!" I called setting tray of ham and cheese sandwiches on the table outside, they jumped out of the pool and fought to get the first sandwich , Adelia smiled and picked it while they fought, "I win" she said in her soft voice. They all turned and looked at her, "No fair!" they shouted, Adelia shrugged and sat in a chair, her legs not reaching the floor yet.

The past three years have flown by and now they're in third grade, they all exceed and are in a program for mentally gifted kids. Adelia was still quiet but Pierce moved yesterday so hopefully she'll be okay soon, I turned on the radio and 'I don't want the night to end by Luke Bryan' came on, they all began singing and dancing around, Adelia was hesitant but her brother looked at her pleadingly and she danced around with them. Seth came out as he heard the song; he grabbed me as we all danced around singing. Everyone in the Peace family had a great voice, even if they were married in, Seth was no exception.

As the song ended Adelia was back to sitting as everyone fell on the floor laughing, "Parents are here" I said right before the doorbell rang, the kids groaned, "Next Friday y'all are welcome back" they all yelled "Yay!" then grabbed their bags and ran out, Phoenix had Adelia over his shoulder. "Did you have fun?" I asked Willow as I picked up the empty tray and set it into the washer, "Yes, can I have a peach?" she asked, I nodded and she went to the fridge "Still obsessed with peaches" Seth said as she sat on the table, "Ever since we fed her peach baby food she was hooked" I said as I looked at her, "God, she has grown so much, I can't believe our baby is already eight."

"Neither can I" Seth agreed with a sigh, "Ares better help me keep all the boys away from her" "I'm sure if you help him he'll help you or he'll do it without being asked, she is his niece" I said, he nodded, "I don't want to lose her" he said, "I know what mama meant now, remember at our double wedding?" I asked, he laughed softly and nodded "I do and I can't believe that was nine years ago. We've been married for nine years" he said holding me close, Willow walked past us getting a second peach.

"Willow, dinner!" I called out as I set the plates of chicken stir fry on the table along with a salad; she walked down the stairs with the house phone glued to her ear. "I'm happy he's gone, now you can be happy!" she said brightly, "I have to now, dinner time!" she added then hung up a few minutes later, Seth took the phone and put it on the receiver, we all sat together and ate while talking.

After we finished Willow put away the dishes while I washed the dinner dishes, "Thank you sweet heart" I said kissing her forehead before she walked upstairs to take a shower and call Adelia and Starr again before she had to go to sleep. I dried my hands on a dish rag and Seth slung me over his shoulder then walked up the stairs to our room. "We aren't teens anymore!" I said laughing, she just laughed and flung me on our bed before tickling me, "Willow!" I screamed between laughs, she ran in and broke out laughing as she saw her dad and I tangled in the sheets laughing with me struggling to get away. She walked back out trying to calm her own laughter, I heard the shower start. Seth collapsed beside me laughing; I glared at him which only made him laugh harder.

***The next morning**

I peeked into Willows room to make sure she was awake and getting ready for school, thank fully she was. I went back into my room and dressed for work with Seth watching, I glanced at him, a playful smirk plastered on his lips, I rolled my eyes and continued dressing before putting my hair into a pony tail and putting on make-up, not a lot though.

I walked with Seth downstairs after he had changed, Willow sat at the table eating a peach while trying to brush her curly brown hair, I smiled and took the brush from her. She jumped not knowing we had come down, she smiled and let me take it, I brushed through it and put it up in a messy but very pretty high ponytail. "Thank you mama!" she said continuing to eat her peach, I walked into the kitchen and made myself and Seth a bagel before we all walked outside. I drove Willow down to her bus stop where Lee, Starr, Michael, Adelia and Phoenix were waiting since Ares and Mika decided to move in three houses away from us on the opposite street.

I waved at Calico who was waiting with them; she had the job this week of watching them in the morning while Izzy picked them up from the bus stop and took them home. Next week would mine and Mikas turn, I drove down to mamas' house where Ares was waiting, once or more a week we would visit without the kids.

"Good morning mama" I said with a smile as I walked up the porch steps, "The twins happy that this is their last year at Sky high?" I asked, "Oh, they are ecstatic but also sad, here my sweet girl" she said handing me an envelope that was black and white with golden vines going down the sides and spelling out Weddings, I opened it and read through it. The twins were getting married to their girlfriends of four years next year on their fifth anniversary, December 25th, "A Christmas wedding?" I asked, she sighed and nodded, "The date is very special to them; I am hoping everyone will come"

"Seth, Willow and I will." I said, "It will go presents then wedding then Christmas dinner?" I asked, she nodded, "Then I will be driving the people who had too much to drink home" she smirked, "Iris and Chrysanthemum don't drink, correct?" "Correct, and the boys think I don't know that their father has given them a beer, but I do of course and I will deal with that when they get home" I laughed softly and we went inside.

Ares sat directly across from dad with unhappiness clear on his face, "Ares, calm yourself" mama said taking her seat on the love seat with me, "I'm sorry mama, I can't help it" he said, "You can't help being childish?" she asked giving him her signature 'Don't you dare keep acting this way or you'll get whooped' look, he sighed and sat back with his head in his hands. "How have things been the past week?" dad asked, "Great, the kids had another sleepover at my house" I said, "Every weekend they come to your house?" he asked, I nodded and he smiled "So good with kids, just like your gorgeous mama" he said, I smiled and nodded my thank you.

"Why don't they have sleep overs at your house?" he asked Ares who didn't answer but settled with glaring at him instead "Ares" mama said in a commanding voice, "They want to sleep over at my sister's house" he said through clenched teeth, mama sighed but knew that was the best he would do.

After another hour of talking and trying to get my hot headed brother to speak to our dad we had to go, "Time to go mama, time for work" I said, she smiled and kissed our foreheads as we hugged her. Ares jogged out of the house as I hugged dad. "He will never get over it" I said with a small shrug, "I know but we can always hope" mama said as I walked out and to my car.

I drove off to my office and started in on my paperwork from the case I handled yesterday, I was the judge in a murder case that went unsolved for four months until I stepped in and had my mamas' help. The man was more than guilty in several unsolved murders, he left his son behind who was around Willows age, and I'm hoping he wasn't traumatized from his father.


	6. Bam

**A/N: Hola, hope y'alls day is/was/will be good! I own new characters and events; some characters belong to Sky High while others belong to my mama (Lillian Peace) **

Near three finished my work and walked out to my car, the sun beat down on Maxville, I got into my car and drove off to the elementary school. It was surprising that in just two years Willow will be going into Junior High along with her friends. Meaning she'll find her powers and know when she finds her mate, I sighed and turned on the radio, I didn't pay attention to it though. The only thing I could pay attention to was the road and the fact that my baby girl is growing up too fast, now I know how mama felt with Ares, the twins and I.

I parked my car in its normal spot and got out, walked across the playground to their number line and waited for the bell to ring. Soon she'll be going to Powers Junior High, it was a floating school like Sky High, even the mere thought of Sky High brought shivers tome. They had recently made it a boarding school where you only go on weekends, if you want, and if you have a job you can leave everyday but have to be back by their set curfew for workers. By the time Willow goes to High School all the super schools (Junior and High school) will be boarding schools because it's safer.

It scared me to think how fast the time was flying by, I sighed, and there weren't many supers either so I'm lucky that she has her friends already. Sky High has only 120 supers in total right now and coach boom still works there, I'm wondering how old he really is. I looked up from the ground as the bell rang, I sighed as students started bolting from doors, the first and second graders needed a parent to be seen to be able to leave but no other grade, apart from kindergarten, needed that.

Willow attacked me along with the rest of the kids, "Hello Willow, Phoenix, Adelia, Starr, Michael, and little Lee" I said smiling, Lee smiled "I'm not little anymore!" he said proudly, "We gotta go, dad and mama are here!" Phoenix said taking Adelias' hand and running off to Mika and Ares. "Mama is here too, see you later Willow!" Starr said hugging Willow tightly before running off with her brother; Lee smiled and ran to Izzy. I waved at the three parents as I took Willow and walked to the car.

"How was school?" I asked her as we got out of the school and drove home, "It was good, I can't wait until Junior High, but it's so far away" she said smiling, I sighed and nodded, "Two years isn't that long actually" I said, she shrugged, "Uncle Hades and Apollo said that Sky High is a boarding school now, what does that mean?" she asked, "It means you can only leave campus on the weekends, if you want, and when you have to work" I said, she thought for a moment, "It sounds cool" I nodded slightly.

She looked up at me with a confused look before saying "I would always come home on weekends and call you every night" I smiled, "That's my sweetheart" we pulled into the gravel drive way, parked and walked inside where Seth was reading, "Hello sweetie and hello my love" he smiled at me as Willow sat beside him and examined his book before shrugging and skipping into the kitchen, grabbing a peach and heading upstairs with the house phone to do homework while talking Adelia and Starr.

They always did their homework together, whether it was over the phone or actually physically together. I let out another sigh, I've done that way too many times today, and sat beside Seth, he wrapped an arm around me as I laid my head on his shoulder. "She's growing up too fast" we said in unison, he smiled and kissed my forehead "I know she is love, I hate it as much as you do" he set not looking away from his book. "Soon she'll be going off to Junior high then she'll be gone until the weekend and that's if she still wants to come home and see us" I said.

I looked down at me, "I know love but if she doesn't we can just drive down there and take her home, against her little will" I managed a small laugh and nodded "We could, of course we could, let go start dinner" he smiled and we walked into the kitchen.

We made enchiladas with salad, Willow ran down at the mere smell of the finished food and shouted "Foooooood!" she was still on the phone, the other two girls giggled making Willow blush pink "You two are the same way, shush!" she said walking down the stairs as we set everything on the table and cleaned up the mess in the kitchen we had made while cooking.

I did the small amount of dishes quickly as Willow said goodbye to the girls and sat with us to eat, as she got older she learned to slow down while eating. We talked and ate; Willow was still excited for the next two years to pass so she could move on to junior high. My husband sighed and looked at our little girl, "You are growing up" he said sadly "So fast" I added "Much too fast" he corrected with s slight smile.

She looked at us confused as she finished eating, "I'm only nine" she pointed out, I nodded and righted myself before following her into the kitchen with my plate with Seth behind me, they set their plates down and I washed them. Seth kissed my cheek and went to grab the salad bowl; he came back in and set it in the fridge as I finished cleaning the dishes.

We walked up stairs after I dried my hands, "Goodnight Sweetheart" I said opening Willows door, she walked up to us and gave us each a kiss and a hug "Goodnight mama and daddy" she said "Sweet dreams" Seth said as she closed her door to change into pjs. We walked into our room where both Seth and I changed into pjs; I did the usual routine of scrubbing my make up off and brushing through my curly black hair before curling up in bed with my amazing husband.

***Winter break, four months later**

Willow sat on the couch watching a special holiday cartoon marathon, it was Christmas Eve and everyone had just left. Christmas Eve dinner was always at my house and Christmas dinner was always at my mamas' house, it quickly became a tradition. Willow yawned and rubbed her eyes sleepily, "Bed time?" I asked her, she nodded slowly and I helped her up the stairs, "Santa is coming tonight" I whispered, she smiled sleepily "I hope he brings Addy hello kitty things and brings Starr pink lollipops and Michael and Lee cars and Phoenix nachos" I smiled and picked her up with Seth following, he had a cup of hot cocoa in his hand.

I sat her in bed and Seth handed her the mug, she smiled up at us with barely open eyes and drank it quickly before curling up in bed and falling asleep the minute her head hit the pillow. I took her mug and headed back downstairs with Seth, we cleaned the kitchen and dining room then straightened up the front room and bathroom. "Just think tomorrow of next year my brothers will be getting married" I smiled as Seth swooped me off my feet and carried me upstairs "I remember when we got married, you looked even more like a princess then" he smiled broadly and kissed me passionately as we reached our room.

***Things happen that I will not write! c:***

I laid my head on Seths' bare chest as I tried catching my breath; he smiled down at me and kissed my forehead "I love you Serenity Nevaeh Peace with all of my heart and soul" my heart fluttered, so many years have passed but he still had the same effect on me. "I love you too Seth Logan Peace, forever" his smile widened forming more crinkles by his beautiful eyes. He leaned down and kissed me softly before we both fell into a deep, blissful sleep.

**A/N: I am an awkward panda who is freezing her booty off! Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! **


	7. Fourth of July

**A/N: Hey y'all, happy Fourth of July! I hope it's amazing for y'all c: **

Time kept flying by, it never seemed to slow down for any reason. I hated it; my little girl was growing up. I brushed through my long, curly black hair and put it up into a high pony tail before doing my Fourth of July make up. Willow ran in and sat beside me, watching me apply red lip stick. "Mommy?" she asked, I turned to her with a smile and put red, white and blue star sparkles by her eyes and let her wear cherry lip gloss, she looked in the mirror and smiled as I did her hair like mine.

"So gorgeous" I said softly, she beamed and hugged me tightly before running out of my room and downstairs where Seth was barbequing on the porch. The doorbell rang seconds later and three little girls decked out in American flag themed clothes were in my room, Willow smiled brightly "Can you do theirs?" she asked, "Of course" Starr jumped on me with wide eyes and a bright smile. I put star sparkles by her eyes and put cherry lip gloss on her pale lips and repeated the process for the third time with Addy. As I finished Phoenix, Lee and Michael ran in and pouted at the girls, "One of you, come here" I said, Michael stepped forward and sat on the counter.

I grabbed the face paint from the drawer and painted the American flag on his cheek, he smiled into my bathroom mirror as the other boys fought to go next. "Us too!" the girls whined, I laughed softly and did the same thing to the girls except put sparkles on the flag. "There you guys go, all ready for fireworks once it gets dark enough" I said, "How long?" Michael asked, I checked the time on my phone, 7:36, "About an hour or two, let's go help cook" they all nodded and we walked downstairs to see Calico cutting up watermelon, Izzy setting out condiments, Mika making kabobs.

"Hey girls" I said with a smile, "Hello!" they all looked up smiling then turned their eyes on their children and their smiles brightened as we all took out our phones and snapped a few pictures of them. Once they got tired of posing they ran outside, we took the food outside where Seth, Ares, Alec and Harley were barbequing. "Almost finished?" Mika asked as the kids each took a kabob and ran to sit by the pool, "We are now" Ares said as Seth plated the last burgers.

We all sat by the pool talking, laughing and eating. I reached over and poked Willows, Phoenix and Addys tummy "Guess who's birthdays are next week" they all smiled and said proudly "Ours!" I smiled along with the other parents. We sat eating and talking until near nine at night, the kids were hyped from all the cupcakes they had scarfed down.

We all hopped into Ares truck and drove down to where a lot of people were setting off fireworks, the kids raced over to where my mama, dad and my brothers were waiting with a wagon full of fireworks, a few minutes later the other kids arrived. It was rare that every kid hung out together because one set was a year older, they ran around with poppers and sparklers giggling while music played, it was a Metallica song that I could barely hear over the laughing and the amount of fireworks.

Willow came up to me and handed me a sparkler, "Look!" she said making designs in the air, I think it was a flower, I smiled and drew a heart, she giggled and ran off to Lee to show him. Seth walked to my side, we watched the kids run around and stop every time a firework was set off in the sky making a series of 'oooo's and ahhhhh's, I smiled and snapped over a hundred pictures of the night.

By midnight the kids were coming off their sugar highs, Seth picked Willow up and we walked over to dad and mama "Going home?" dad asked, "Yeah, our little Willow is tired" Seth said, "Not just her" I said, mama nodded, "I think all the kids should be heading home, I found Michael asleep in a bush a few moments ago with a stray cat asleep on his head" I let out a soft laugh and looked to see Michael in Alecs' arms fast asleep and a cat in Calicos hand with Starr leaning against her smiling sleepily.

"Yeah, we definitely need to get all the kids home soon" I said, I gave mama and dad a hug before walking away with Seth, Ares had all the kids rounded up, we got into his truck and he drove away dropping everyone off at their homes. As they got to our house Willow fell asleep, Mika smiled and waved us goodbye, I got out first then Seth handed me our beautiful daughter and he jumped out. We walked into our house and up to Willows room; I laid her in bed and carefully cleaned her face before going downstairs and cleaning up every bit of mess while Seth did the dishes.

Once we finished cleaning we walked upstairs where I scrubbed my make up off and turned on the shower, "Let's not waist any water" Seth said as I undressed, I smiled "Oh of course, we can't waist" I rolled my eyes and stepped in welcoming the heat of the pounding water. Seconds later Seth stepped in and we showered. Afterwards I brushed through my long wet hair and put on black sweats and a midnight blue tank top. I curled up in bed with my amazing husband and quickly fell asleep.

***July 13**

"Morning sweetheart" Seth said as Willow came downstairs rubbing her eyes, she smiled "Good morning mommy and daddy" she sat down and ate her bagel and her bowl full of peach slices. "What would you like to do for your birthday tomorrow since you; Phoenix and Addy keep telling us that you two don't want a party?" I asked, she smiled and thought for a moment "We want to go chuck-e-cheese and play the games then go to the movies and see Monsters University" I smiled, they must have talked about this already, little demons, "Okay, I'll call Mika and talk it over with her" I said, Willow smiled as she continued to eat her breakfast.

**Okay, not a long chapter today because its Fourth of July, I hope it is/was/will be amazing for y'all! I love fireworks and watermelon on a hot Fourth of July night 3 bye, bye lovelies! **


	8. A Wedding, Christmas and birthdays

**A/N: Hey y'all, sorry I didn't post yesterday, I feel like crap .-. But here is your chapter for Sky High. (When 'dad' is mentioned Serenity is referring to Warren, 'daddy' is dice) **

***December 25**

I sat with my family as music began to play, my little brothers were getting married today, and mama was struggling to keep herself from crying as dad had his arms wrapped around her. "I do" my brothers calm, strong voices said in unison as their wives beamed with happiness "You may now kiss the bride" the boys took their wives and dipped them back before their lips connected in a passionate kiss. I looked over to see my mama smile happily as tears slid down her cheeks, Iris and Chrysanthemums' moms were besides her crying their hearts out as well.

I looked down at my baby girl and sighed, one day I'd be in the same position as my mama, crying as my baby got married and was taken away by her mate. Seth sensed my sadness and his grip on my waist tightened, "It'll be horrible when our baby leaves but we still have maybe 10 years until that happens" he said softly.

Everyone made a pit stop at their house as we drove to the reception; we changed into more laid back clothes but still very nice. The reception was at the park, my brothers and their new wives were people who were all for freedom and didn't like events that were too formal or extravagant. They countered their wedding with the park, as I parked Willow jumped out and ran to play with her friends, Seth walked over to talk to his cousin Cindell while I talked with Izzy, Mika and Calico.

The reception lasted about an hour before we all headed over to my mamas house, I was hoping dad and daddy didn't start a fight again like they did last year. Dad hasn't gotten over what had happened when he was in prison yet and I knew for a fact he never would, the people in our family could easily hold a grudge. We arrived a few moments later, we were the last to arrive since Willow got stuck in a tree and was scared to come down, I hoped she wouldn't have powers that had to do anything with heights, she was terrified of them.

We parked and walked into my mamas house, Dad was in the kitchen picking at dinner, "Damn it Warren!" she yelled whacking him with a hot metal spoon, he smiled and walked out, heat doesn't bother him meaning he can't be burned. Mama rolled her eyes and flicked her wrist; plates of food flew to the table. Willow took her seat at the children's table where small platters of food were set, they dug in immediately, and all the adults watched them trying not to laugh.

Mama got our attention and we all sat down, the men ate the most food of course since they were bottomless pits. We all ate and talked for the next hour and a half, the kids finished before us and ran outside to play in the back yard. "They're growing up so fast" Cindell said with a sad small smile as she watched her only daughter Lotus run around and tackle Michael to the floor giggling. I smiled sadly, "They are..." I trailed off, all the women's expressions turned sad, even the ones whose children were already grown with their own children.

"We know how it feels girls" Aunt Leah said softly, "But they'll still be around, just like y'all are" soft sighs sounded from around the table as mama flicked her wrist and all the plates and silverware went into the kitchen, the men wrapped their arms around their mates, "Don't worry, we still have our babies for maybe another 10 years if not a little more before they marry" Seth said rubbing my arm soothingly, "And we all know they'll all stay in Maxville, none of them want to leave and if they do for college all the super schools are, at a maximum of, four towns away" Harley added.

Mama and I got up and walked into the kitchen where we cleaned everything up, including the dishes. "It'll be okay my dear" she said hugging me, "I now understand what you must have felt like when we were growing up" she laughed softly and nodded "You are but you shouldn't worry my dear, Willow loves you, Seth and Maxville, I highly doubt she'll ever move out of this town" I nodded slowly "I sure hope not" we walked back out as everyone began saying their goodbyes and rounding up their kids.

Willow jumped into Seths arm after giving mama and dad a hug and kiss, "Goodnight" I said hugging them and walking out with my husband and daughter.

***Willows, Phoenix's and Addys 13****th**** birthday, Willows p.o.v**

"Happy Birthday!" I shouted happily over the phone, Addy let out a small laugh "Happy birthday Willow!" Phoenix and Addy shouted, "Are we going to the movies with Starr, Michael and Lee?" I asked, "Yes we are" Phoenix said, he sounded a lot like his dad, my uncle, "Okay, see you two then!" I said before hanging up and changing into skinny jeans and different white and peached colored jewelry and matching shirt.

"Happy birthday sweetheart!" Mama and daddy said as I came downstairs, "Thank you mama and daddy" I smiled and hugged them tightly as I sat and with them talking for a few minutes before Uncle hot head showed up a few minutes later. "Hi uncle hothead!" I said with a smile, he smirked "Hey there owl, let's go" he said ruffling my long, curly brown hair "Who?" I asked cocking my head, he chuckled softly and we walked outside and to his truck where Starr, Michael, Lee, Addy and Phoenix sat in the back, all of us knew our powers except Addy.

I controlled nature and talked to animals, Phoenix controlled fire and ice, Lee had kinetic energy like his dad and grandpa, Starr was a shape shifter, Michael had super strength and flying but Addy didn't know hers yet. "What are y'all seeing?" Mika asked as I hoped into the back, "World War Z" Michael said, Mika scrunched up her nose "Okay, here is some money for snacks and drinks" she said handing me the money, Phoenix may be the oldest but I'm the most mature.

**I feel like I'm dying ;-; stupid cramps, well anyways thanks for reading and I'll post another chapter soon but tomorrow is my Percy Jackson day. Bye, bye lovelies! **


	9. Leave us alone

**A/N: Hey, sorry for not posting yesterday I still feel horrible but I'm hoping I'll get better but whatever. Here is your chapter for today, also y'all should check out my profile to see pictures of characters from all of my stories; I will be posting more soon, most likely before the next chapter of this story and check my polyvore because now they have outfits and I will be using it more for them.**

A few minutes later Uncle hot head and Aunt Mika dropped us off at the theatre, "We'll call you when we're ready to get picked up" I said putting my phone on vibrate before we walked into the theatre. Aunt Mika watched is until the glass doors closed behind us, we walked to the ticket lines and waited as the line moved sluggishly. Phoenix was quickly becoming impatient, "Boys`, why don't you go get the snacks" I said, Lee shrugged "Yeah, let's go get some" Michael and Phoenix followed him out of line and walked towards the snack area.

"I've never seen someone so impatient as Phoenix" Starr said with a giggle "Very true" I agreed, Addy nodded in agreement with a smile. Ever since we were little kids Addy hadn't talked much because of a boy who picked on her but slowly she had gotten better but as of two days ago her socialness decreased when we saw her old bully moving in down by the mall, there is only one super Junior high and only one super High, meaning we'll be seeing him a lot more but I'm hoping he'll leave her alone.

Addys' face paled as she hid behind Starr who was only two inches taller than her, Addy stood at 4'8, Starr at 4'10 and I at 4'11, and we were all very short. "What's wrong?" I asked, she looked in the direction of three entrance, Pierce and two other boys stood with him, they look like an unlikely bunch. Pierce was a darker person, one of the other boys had what you would call "swag" I rolled my eyes at the stupidity of the word, and the other was a skater boy. The two boys looked very, very familiar "Is that Chris and Austin?" I asked Starr who nodded "Yes, weren't they all friends in kinder?" she asked, I nodded and sighed as they walked over. I learned from my mama and grandma not to run from your problems but to face them.

I tried looking at Pierce but my eyes wandered over to the skater boy, he smiled at me and my heart fluttered. I blushed and looked away, Starr was looking over the "swag" boy, he looked at her hair and smiled before saying "Hey there" she shrugged "Hey, your Chris right?" she asked, "Yeah and you're Starr, still rockin' the double hair shawty" I face palmed at his words. Austin laughed softly "Hey Willow" Addy was clutching our shirts from the back "Hi, can you guys leave us alone now" I said. Chris snorted and Pierce said "Why should we?" "Because I asked nicely now don't make me use force Pierce" I said, Starr smirked and looked up at Chris "Aw wittle Willow thinks she's all big and bad" he said.

Austin looked uncomfortable in this situation "Let's leave the girls alone, it's Willow and Adeline's birthday" Pierce stood alert "Adeline?" he asked, she made a small whimper from behind me and Pierce shoved me aside to the floor. Right before I hit the floor Austin caught me and helped me stand. Pierce looked down at Addy with a deadly look in his eyes but there was also confusion fused with his anger "Get away from her" I said calmly, his look snapped towards me "You can't make me" he said simply. I sighed as vines sprouted from the floor of the theatre and grabbed his legs; they yanked him to the floor then dragged him away with Chris running after him. "I'm really sorry about him, he can be an ass but he's a good guy, he just has some problems but ya know, we all do" Austin said "Oh and you dropped this" he said handing me my phone "Oh thanks" I looked at him confused since I never felt my phone leave my pocket.

I took my phone and slipped it into my pocket, "See you guys later" with that he ran off to find where my vines had dragged his friend. "When did I drop my phone?" I asked, "Probably when you fell" Starr said fixing her star wars shirt, "Are you okay Addy?" I asked gently taking her hands, she nodded slightly and squeezed my hand, Starr took her other with a smile and we moved up in line. By the time we got our ticket the boys were over loaded with snacks, I took my peach Slurpee and we walked into the theatre as the previews started. Right as the previews ended three boys came jogging in and took the three empty seats in front of us, I was about to out my legs down when the boy in front of me looked back "You don't have to move them, I don't mind" it was Austin, I nodded and put a finger to my lips then pointed at his friends. He nodded in understanding as he turned back around and I propped my feet up again.

Half way through the movie my phone vibrated, I silently took my phone out and checked it, "Hey, I'm still sorry about my friends –A" and suddenly I doubted that my phone fell out of my pocket even more "Oh it's okay, I just want to keep Pierce away from Addy, he's been a jerk to her since kinder and I don't want that happening again and I see you lied about my phone falling out of my pocket –W" I heard him laugh softly as something loud happened in the movie, "Well, I didn't completely lie, it did fall out of your pocket I just kinda helped it, I control weather –A" "Oh okay, well thanks for at least giving it back Austin, now I'm going to go back to watching the movie –W" he looked back at me and smiled before going back to typing "Okay but do you want to hang out some time? Catch a movie, get lunch and maybe I can teach you to skateboard/longboard. It's not that hard and I promise I'll catch you if you fall –A" I smiled, I couldn't help but feel that there was a double meaning to that last part but I texted back "I'll have to think about it but as of right now I don't think I should, your best friends with Pierce and he's hurt Addy –W" I looked up to his shoulders sag and he let out a soft sigh "Please?" I slipped my phone back into my pocket and continued watching the rest of the movie.

Every few minutes Austin would sneak a look back at me with a sad look, "What's up with that guy?" Michael ended up asking me, "Nothing" I lied, he shrugged and went back to the movie but Phoenix had protective anger in his dark brown eyes. Soon the movie ended and I bolted out shouting that I had to pee or else I'll explode, it earned me some pretty nasty looks but my mama and grandma taught me not to care about what others say because they know absolutely nothing about me and have no right to judge.

I ran into the bathroom and peed to my little hearts content, three peach Slurpee's and a diet cherry Pepsi didn't agree with my tiny bladder, once I finished I walked out of the stall and washed my hands and to my surprise the hand soap smelled like peaches "Yes!" I said raising my hands above my head and getting soapy water everywhere "Oopsy" I said softly as I heard laughter. "That was cute" I turned to see Austin leaning against the wall behind me, "This is the girls room, why are you in here?" I asked, he shrugged "I wanted to talk to you" he walked forward and I noticed he held a skateboard in his hand.

"Please go on a date with me, I'm not that bad, my mama taught me how to treat women. Pierces mom…well never mind about her" he sighed and looked at me with a slightly pleading look, he stuck out his bottom lip,, which was pierced and made my knees weak, "I umm I well…fine, but just one and that's it" he looked hurt but nodded "I'm sorry but I don't want to hurt my cousin, we're as close as cousins can be" he nodded and set his skateboard on the floor as he stepped towards me. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me as close as possible, my heart beat quickened and I'm pretty sure he could hear and feel it, just like I heard and felt his. I sighed and gave in hugging him back; he gave me a tight squeeze before letting go. "I'll text you soon, we need to work out when" he smiled and kisses my forehead before grabbing his board and walking out.

I let out a loud, frustrated sigh and slid down the bathroom wall, maybe I can call it off. My parents most likely will say no, I am only 13 but then again they know I'm mature and can handle myself when need be. I stood up and jogged out of the bathroom and noticed how thirsty I was, I paid for a Frappuccino at Starbucks and walked around looking for everyone. A few minutes later I found them in the arcade a building away. "Thanks for waiting for me!" I said as I walked up to them "I'm sorry, I thought I texted you" Addy said softly as she pulled out her phone "Oopsy, forgot to send it" she blushed with embarrassment "It's fine" I said smiling.

"It's 3:37" she added, I nodded and we walked around the arcade playing games for another hour when we bumped into Pierce, Austin and Chris. For Christ sake, the arcade has two floors and each are very big, why did we have to bump into them. Chris smiled at Starr and Austin smiled at me while Pierce glared at little Addy "Still so small" he muttered with a smirk as he walked forward towering over her, I moved in between them as Addy let out a small whimper. 0

Austin gave me a look as if to say 'Damnit Willow, move away before he hurts you!' I looked up at him calmly as Addy gripped onto my shirt tightly. "Move." He said in a deep commanding voice, "No" I said simply, he raised his hand as if to hit me but Austin grabbed his arm with a low growl. Pierce starred at him directly in his dark brown eyes then smirked as he lowered his hand. "I can't touch you" he said simply still smirking, I didn't question even though I wanted to. "Leave Addy alone" "You don't understand Willow, I can make or break a person, make someone fall in love with me when they hear my voice or make them hate me" "It won't work on me Pierce, get over yourself, he growled and stepped toward me "Give it time" I rolled my eyes as Austin ripped him away from me and hugged me tightly.

Pierce looked at us and for a split second I saw jealousy, most definitely not for him hugging me but for some different reason. His jealous gaze flicked towards Addy but as soon as he saw me looking the anger was back. "Call me tonight around seven" I whispered to Austin who nodded and let go of me. Starr was giving me a knowing look with a smirk but then Chris pulled her into a hug, her eyes widened and her cheeks turned bubblegum pink. Pierce looked between Austin and Chris with a hurt jealous expression, Addy noticed and I felt her sadness. "We have to go" I said quickly grabbing Addys' hand as Starr grabbed the other and we ran off to find the boys who were playing some stupid game.

"We're hungry, let's leave here and go eat!" Starr said happily, I smiled and nodded "Yes! Pizza time!" Addy couldn't help but smile at us, Phoenix didn't look away from the game and neither didn't the other boys "Yea, mhm, okay, goodbye" they said in unison not paying us any attention. I rolled my eyes along with the other girls as we walked away and downstairs then out the door to the pizza parlor next to us. We sat down at a booth after ordering, Addy had extra cheese with pineapple slices and Canadian bacon, Starr had a cheese pizza with pepperoni and mushrooms while I had a mozzarella cheese pizza with chicken, mushrooms and spinach. I ordered a diet cherry Pepsi, Addy ordered coke and Starr ordered orange Fanta, we sat for a few minutes waiting when the three boys walked in laughing, Austin noticed us, he smiled at me but didn't say anything since the other boys didn't notice. I really hoped they didn't. After a few minutes a teenage boy came around and gave us our order, "Thank you" I said with a smile, he smiled and nodded looking me over, I was ready to yell out 'I'm only thirteen!' when Austin showed up beside him "Hi angel, how's your pizza?" he asked me, the guy looked him over distastefully and walked away, Austin smiled and walked away as an older man came out with their food.

They ordered full pizzas but they were the same as ours, they also ordered the same drinks, Addy sighed and picked at her food. "Eat, everything will be okay" she nodded slightly and ate quietly, Starr looked around until her gaze landed on a juke box, and it was packed with new music. She jumped up and went to it and seconds later You Me At Six Bite My Tongue started playing, I smiled as she grabbed my hands and we started dancing around singing, Addy never danced or sang but she loved when we did. I knew the boys were staring at us but I couldn't care less right now, Addy let out a fit of giggles as she watched us.

**Hey again, thanks for reading, more story soon, bye, bye lovelies. **


	10. Butterflies

**A/N: Hey there, I DON'T HAVE CRAMPS ANYMORE weeeeeeeeeeeee, ._. Lalalaala…Well here is your chapter for today :D check mah polyvore for their outfit's c; **

The boys were staring at us intently as we sat back down giggling, "I'm tired" Addy said in her small, soft voice. I nodded and we got up to leave, Austin motioned towards my phone. I pulled it out as we got outside, "Call me when you get home –A" I dialed Aunty Mikas number and waited for her to pick up, "On our way dear, hope you had an amazing time!" I smiled as she hung up. We walked back to the arcade and pulled the boys away from the same game they were playing earlier and walked to the entrance of the theatre. Aunty Mika and Uncle hot head were already there waiting.

We all got in and leaned against the sides with our flowing in the wind. "Ugh, I'm hungry" Michael complained with the other boys agreeing, "You should have come with us to get pizza!" Starr said waking her brother in the back of the head. He winced and rubbed his head glaring at her as she smiled sweetly, we all laughed and watch the two bicker for the rest of the ride home. I was the last one to get dropped off, "Bye guys! Happy birthday!" Addy and Phoenix smiled and hugged me as I jumped out, "You too!" they said.

I ran up my gravel drive way to the front door, I waved them goodbye and ran inside. Mama and daddy sat on the couch talking and reading, "Hi mama, Hi daddy" I said giving them a hug, we talked about our time at the movies but I might have left out that Pierce was back…she smiled "So you like this boy Austin?" mama asked with a smirk, "Aw she's blushing" I groaned as dads face went stern, "Goodnight mama, goodnight daddy" I said giving them both another hug and kiss before running upstairs. I changed into pjs and brushed through my tangles of curly brown hair before carelessly throwing it up in pony tail.

I picked my jeans up from the floor and took my phone out before throwing them in my hamper. I plugged it in and lay in bed, I texted Austin "Want me to call?" seconds later I got a reply "If you want then of course –A" I puffed my cheeks as I pressed the call button. "Hey Willow" his incredible voice…no wait stahp thinking that Willow, just stahp! "Willow?" he asked, "Huh? Oh um, hi" I heard him stifle his laughter, God dangit. "How was your day?" he asked, "It was pretty good except for the encounters with your friend Pierce, yours?" I heard muffled talking then laughter, "Oh it was great thanks to you and by the way…" he trailed off, "What?" I asked, "Nice singing and dancing" I groaned and mentally face palmed self, never again Starr, never again. "Erm, thanks?" "Oh no, thank you" he said laughing, "It made my day but you know what would make my week?" he asked, "Um, no, what?" there was silence for a few minutes "If you went on a date with me tomorrow" Damnit. Oh lord I mind cursed, bad Willow, bad, bad Willow! Why am I treating myself like a dog? "Willow?" he asked again rousing me from my weird thoughts, "Oh um well I'll have to ask my mama"

"Hmm, well can you ask her now?" I sighed and rolled out of bed letting myself hit the floor with a thump, "Whoa what happened?" he asked concerned, "I fell out of bed" he burst out laughing as I pulled myself off the floor and jogged downstairs where mama was eating ice cream, "Who are you talking to sweet heart?" she asked, "I, um I'm kinda talking to Austin…" she smiled as I heard Austin laughing softly, "He asked me out, tomorrow" I said quickly. Mamas smiled widened, "I have to meet him first and if I approve then yes of course, just be careful you know how the males in this family are" I nodded and smiled, "Thanks mama…ice cream?" I asked quietly hoping Austin wouldn't hear me plea. She moved aside to reveal a big bowl of vanilla ice cream with peach slices.

"Yummy!" I squealed into the phone without noticing, "What is?" Austin asked, "Nuffing" I said with a mouthful of it, again he burst out laughing as I hung my head in embarrassment, I took my bowl and jogged back upstairs to my room. I sat on my bed and devoured it while talking to him. After I finished I set the bowl on my night stand and laid back down as I plugged in my phone. Near one in the morning I started getting loopy. "I think I should go" I said between fits of giggles, "Aw, please keep talking, your giggle is adorable." I made an odd noise and giggled louder, "I must go, goodnight!" I said quickly, "Goodnight Willow, sweet dreams" I smiled and hung up, I set my phone on my night stand and passed out within seconds.

***Next day, around noon**

"Met a girl at seventeen, thought she meant the world to me, So I gave her everything, she turned out to be a cheat said she'd been thinking for a long time and she found somebody new I've been thinking that this whole time" I groaned and grabbed my phone answering the call without checking who it was, "Hey Sleeping Beauty, I'll be over at two" I rubbed my eyes and asked, "Austin?" he chuckled "Nope, Santa" "Well then, I want ice cream for Christmas this year" "Yes it's Austin, now get dressed, I'll take you to lunch when I get over there, and um can you text me your address?" I smiled sleepily and nodded then I realized he can't see me, "Yeah, okay" he said goodbye with a laugh as I hung up.

I got out of bed and went into the bathroom where I peed and took a long shower. "Mmm peaches" I said stepping out of the shower, my soaps were all peach smelling and caused the air to smell like peaches after a showered. I wrapped my towel around me and walked out of the bathroom and to my room. I dried myself then changed into ripped jean shorts, a peach tank top and peach convers; I put on a white belt and put on my necklace that my grandpa gave me when I was ten. I changed my phone case and slipped it into my pocket before heading downstairs; I let my hair dry naturally. "Good Afternoon!" I said cheerfully as I grabbed a peach from the fridge and sat on the counter eating it, "Dad go to work?" I asked, Mama nodded as she hung up her phone, "I have to go to work at 2:35, when is Austin coming over?" she asked. "He is coming over around two" I face palmed myself as I realized I never sent him my address, mama looked at me confused "Why are you hitting yourself honey?"

"Forgot to give him my address" I said taking my phone out and sending him my address, apparently he had spammed my phone trying to wake me up this morning until finally calling me. "Thanks lol –A" he said, "Sorry, I took a shower and texting you my address kinda slipped my mind **._.**" "It's fine x)" I slipped my phone in my pocket and looked at the stove, it was 1:48, "He should be here so-"I was cut off with the ringing of the doorbell, mama walked out of the kitchen to get it, I didn't think it was Austin yet, "Hello Mrs. Peace" my eyes widened as I nearly fell of the counter as I tried to get down, damn shortness, No wait not again Willow! "Sweetheart, why are laying on the floor?" my mama asked, I looked up to see Austin holding back laughter as she came over to me and helped up, "I uh might have fallen off the counter"

She laughed softly and we walked back to where he stood smiling, suddenly I'm not too fond of butterflies anymore. "Hi" I said with a smile, "Hey" he said as I stepped out of my house to Austin's side, "Have fun you two" she said with a smile, "But not too much fun" she sent a glare at him, he stepped back and nodded. "Everything will stay clean" he assured her, "It better" she flicked her wrist and Austin was pulled closer and up in the air, "Hurt my daughter or do anything I do not like then you will die a very painful death" she said in a deathly calm voice, Austin nodded, "I would never hurt Willow" he smiled down at me, mama smiled and set him down. "Go have fun now" she walked past us to her car then drove away.

"I like your mom"

**HIIIIIIIII well actually…BYE! Hope y'all liked my chapter for today, I might have been hyper while I wrote today '-' bye, bye lovelies! **


	11. Pierce

**A/N: Hey y'all, I own nothing but new characters and events, other characters belong to my mama Lillian Peace and Sky High belongs to Disney, which is why it is so easy to manipulate c; **

I rolled my eyes with a smile as we walked away from my house, "How'd you get here so fast?" I asked, he shrugged "I control weather meaning, ya know, air so I can fly." I nodded as we walked for a few minutes. "Ready to get some food?" he asked cautiously taking my hand, "Yeah, I'm hungry" I answered, "Since you just woke up two hours ago." He smirked and sneaked a glance at me. "I blame you for that" he laughed softly, "How?" "Uh you're the one who kept me up all night talking!" I smiled "That was your choice not mine" "You kept begging me to keep talking even though I couldn't keep my eyes open" he laughed and nodded "Okay maybe it's kinda my fault"

We walked out of my neighborhood and onto the side of the street by the woods, "Where we going to eat?" I asked, "I don't know, where do you want to go?" I shrugged "Anywhere with good food" we continued walking as I relished the hot sunlight warming my skin, I barely noticed that Austin was still holding my hand until he pulled me into the woods as two trucks sped by right where we were standing. "What the fuck" Austin said as the trucks stopped a few feet away from us. "Um, you know them?" I asked, "No but looks like I'm about to" he pushed me deeper into the woods and walked out as the grown men got out of their trucks and ran towards him, they couldn't be younger than 30.

I watched as they talked, they all looked to be getting angrier, Austin sighed and jogged up to me, "Friends of Pierce's mom, Pierce ran away and they can't find him, which means he doesn't want to be found, they want my help." He said "Don't help them." I said quickly, something felt off about what was happening, "I'm not going to, his mom is a bitch and his dad divorced her five years ago. Pierce has been the way she gets her drunken anger out." Austin hugged me tightly as I sighed, "We can try to find him" I mumbled into his chest, he nodded and we walked out of the woods. The men looked at us and scowled, I flicked my wrist and they were dragged into the woods by tree roots. We walked past their trucks and the opening of the woods where you heard them screaming.

After a few minutes we were at Austins' house, we walked in and I stayed by the front door while Austin walked in "Hey mama" he said, "Hello dear, I thought you were taking your friend to lunch and teaching her to skateboard" her voice had a playful tone to it as Austin laughed nervously "Well, something came up, Pierce is missing" I heard the clang of something metal on the counter, "Is it his mother? Did she do it?" she asked with a mothers worried tone, "I don't know what happened, a bunch of guys found me walking by the woods and questioned me, if I knew where he was or would go and of course I said no." I heard them both sigh, "I'm sorry your date is ruined, go call Willow and explain to her why you didn't show" she said "Well, um, Willow?" he asked, I walked around the corner and into the kitchen "Hello ma'am" I said with a small smile.

"Oh my, hello dear!" she had brown hair that went to her shoulders and light hazel eyes; she smiled brightly then looked over at her son. His cheeks flushed red as I giggled; she walked forward and hugged me, I hugged her back. "It's great to meet you Willow" she said after a few seconds, she let go and walked past me. Austin walked to my side and held my hand, his mama smiled at us and grabbed her keys from a table by the door "Want to take the car?" my jaw dropped, he's only thirteen, how the hell can he drive. Oops did it again. "I think skateboard are okay, you know basics right?" he asked me, I nodded slightly, Michael was into skateboarding and it didn't look too hard. He looked at me for a second and said "Okay" we walked into his garage and he grabbed two boards, "This is my sisters but she says she's too old for it now" he said, "How old is she?" I asked, "Turned twenty a month ago, my mom isn't a super, my dad was until he died protecting my mom"

I nodded and gave him a smile as he looked up from the ground; I hugged him tightly before grabbing the board and going back inside. He followed me in a few seconds later with a smile plastered on his face; we walked past his mom who was sitting at the table typing something on the computer. We went out the front door and down the steps before putting down our boards and skating away. An hour later we arrived at an old abandoned black Victorian styled house, there were strangled screams coming from inside. My first thought was to run inside and I acted on it, I bolted inside with Austin running after me screaming for me to stop. I ran up the rotted stairs and down the long hall way to the last door where the screaming was coming from. I swung open the door to see Pierce on his knees crying his eyes out; Austin appeared at my sides minutes later.

"Pierce" I said softly, I saw anger flash on his face, "Leave" he said through clenched teeth, "LEAVE!" we stood there as he cried in anger and pain, I walked in with Austin following, we both enveloped in a hug, it may seem stupid but what else could we do but comfort him until he was able to calm down. Blood was gushing from several cuts on his cheek, forehead, arm and from a rip in his jeans. "Let's go get you cleaned up Pierce" I said, with Austin's help we got him up from the floor and outside. From a bush Austin pulled another skateboard which Pierce used, by the time we got to my house his face was a lot paler than it already was.

I took Pierces arm and lead him into the kitchen where he sat on a chair while I cleaned every cut, my eyes narrowed as I saw shards of glass in the cuts on his face. I growled and grabbed a pair of tweezers to get them out, he howled in pain "It'll be fine" I muttered, "Where's Adeline?" he asked in a defeated and weary voice, "At a doctor's appointment" I finished getting the glass out and took him outside while Austin watched with a confused expression. He lay on the ground as plants wrapped around him, "What the hell are you doing?" Austin asked staring at the plants as they disappeared, "Healing him" I rolled my eyes and kneeled down, Pierce sat up rubbing his head "You need to get some rest" I said taking his arm and helping him up. He was tired from blood loss but the plants helped him a lot, Austin followed us with juice and a plate of cookies, I'll have to explain that to my mom. I took Pierce into the guest room where he sat on the bed and ate the cookies; after he finished both the cookies and juice he laid back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. The windows were locked in this room and couldn't be opened without a key that my dad wore around his neck, I didn't know why though; Austin wrapped his arm around my waist as we watched him drift off to sleep.

Every twenty minutes one of us would go upstairs and check on him, after a few hours the color had returned to his cheeks and his pulse was normal. Austin and laid on the couch watching some vampire movie that I didn't bother to know the name of, "I'm sorry we didn't get to go on our date" he said sleepily as I yawned, "It's okay, today wasn't bad even though we didn't go on our date. I actually like what we're doing right now a lot more" the coffee table was littered with pizza crusts, napkins and an empty soda bottle; we decided to order pizza about an hour ago.

My head was laid on Austin's chest as he ran his fingers through my curls; I looked up at him and smiled sleepily. His smile disappeared as he leaned closer and kissed me softly. He didn't wait for me to react; he laid his head back with a dreamy smile as I laid my head back down. Only seconds later I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer and I obeyed my brain.

**Merp, I don't even know what happened in this chapter, I had planned them going on a nice date full of laughs and shit but then…BAM! My fingers disobeyed my mind and wrote something different '-' ooohhh well .-. **


	12. Addy

**A/N: Hey y'all, I own new characters and events, my mama, Lillian Peace, own other characters and Disney owns the original characters and the whole idea of Sky High. I make no money from any of my writing **

"Willow Peace" I shot up on the couch as I heard my name, I looked up to see my moms and dads stern faces, disappointment written all over them. I winced slightly; they motioned to the still sleeping Austin. "I can explain!" I said quickly, "Then, please, do" my dad said in a barely controlled voice, I sighed and quickly retold them what had happened earlier in the day. My mamas face dropped as she jogged up the stairs, "I'm sorry daddy" I said softly, he sighed and shook his head "Don't be sorry sweetheart, wake Austin then go to your room so you can get some sleep, I'll make cinnamon buns for breakfast. I'll take Pierce home and talk to his mother" I nodded slightly as he walked out of the front room.

I shook Austin awake, it was only eleven at night, "What?" he asked rubbing his eyes, "My mama and dad are home, they can give you a ride if you want" he groaned and stuffed his face in the cushion. I sighed and was about to get up when his arm snaked around me and held me tightly in place. My mama came down stairs a few minutes later to see me struggling to get away; she walked over and pulled me out of his grasp. He groaned softly but remained asleep, "Seth, we'll take them home in the morning, Pierce is still sleeping and he looks fine except for a few scars, Willow saved his life. And Austin refuses to wake up" she said as we walked into the kitchen where he stood drinking water.

He nodded and gave me a tight hug and kissed my forehead before I walked up the stairs. I washed my face, brushed my hair and changed into pjs before crawling into bed; as soon as my head hit the pillow the need to sleep took over.

***Next Morning**

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and got out of bed, I quickly dressed for the day and grabbed my phone to see a text from Starr, "Addy and I are coming over in an hour c:" I received the message at eight; it was 8:50 now. I quickly brushed my hair and washed my face before heading downstairs. Dad was in the kitchen finishing the cinnamon buns, mama was helping him and the boys were setting the table. "Hi Austin, Hi Pierce" I said walking past them, "Hey" they said in unison, I hugged both my parents and told them Starr and Addy were coming, "I had a feeling they were" my dad smiled, "I made sure to make lots" I smiled and hugged them again before walking out of the kitchen and to the front door.

Seconds later it rang, I opened it and got hug tackled by Starr and Addy, "Hi!" I said brightly, they smiled and we walked into the kitchen where the table was set with orange juice, peach slices and a huge plate of huge cinnamon buns. Addy sat next to Starr who was beside me, after we sat the boys came out from the bathroom, Austin took the seat next to me and Pierce the seat next to Addy. My eyes widened as Addy tensed and became uncomfortable, but the look on her face was confusing. My mama looked at her worried when Pierce started talking to her, "I like your glasses" my jaw dropped, he fucking said something nice to her, holy shit! Starr looked at me just as surprised, Addy smiled slightly "T-thanks" she managed to get out as she was about to get a cinnamon bun. Before she could Pierce grabbed her one with a napkin, she smiled confused and ate it quietly.

I tore my eyes away and looked at Austin who was smiling, "Later" he mouthed, later what? I sighed and took a cinnamon bun, I ate while talking to both Starr and Austin, Pierce tried talking to Addy but she was really confused. After another twenty minutes every cinnamon bun and peach slice was gone so mama and dad took the dishes to the kitchen, "Come on" I said standing up with Starr and Addy following, "Where are you guys going?" Austin asked, "Out I guess" I said as Starr grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the dining room, we walked out the front door as Chris came up the steps, "I was told Pierce and Austin are here" he said looking down at Starr who went poker face "Inside" he smirked and kissed her cheek before heading into my house where Austin was talking to my mom. Okay, it has to be reasonable that I find this so weird; I shook my head as we continued walking.

"He was actually being nice!" Addy said dumbfounded, I smiled and held back a giggle "Maybe he's finally growing up Addy, I think he likes you" I said with Starr agreeing, "He does not! If he did then he wouldn't try to make me miserable" she countered, "I think that's just how he was raised, we'll set him straight Addy" Starr said smiling. She nodded, "I hate that I like him, I don't understand how I do but I don't know, I guess I just think there's more to him but at the same time I don't want to find out" "But you also do want to find out?" I questioned, she sighed and nodded slightly as she plucked a leaf from a tree.

We were walking by the woods on our way to the lake, we loved lying in the grass while talking or even just staying silent. As we walked two black trucks pulled up beside us, we ignored them and continued walking faster as men got out, the same from yesterday. "Run" I said as they walked toward us, they nodded and we bolted up the road until Starr looked back and stopped. "What?" I asked her, "They're gone and they have the guys" I looked where her gaze was. Chris, Pierce and Austin were in the back of one of the tracks with their hands tied with power dampening cuffs, blood trickled down their foreheads and they were gagged.

"They're still here" I said, Starr looked at and nodded, "We need to help them" Addy was the first to bolt away from us and to the truck even though she didn't have her powers yet, "No! Damn it Addy!" I yelled running after her with Starr, we got to the truck and pulled the boys out as the men appeared, out of fucking nowhere if I may add. One lunged at Starr and I, Addy screamed defenselessly. She knew how to fight but it wouldn't do her much good at this moment, she distracted us long enough for the men to put cuffs on us. "Fuck! Tight assshole" I growled, Starr looked at me surprised, I shook my head, our powers weren't strong enough yet, we had just gotten them last year.

They picked us up along with the boys and set us in the back of the truck, "I will kick your damn ass" I spat at the guy who threw me into the back of the truck, she smirked and chained our cuffs to the truck. "Smart move" I muttered. The men got into the trucks and drove deep into the woods to a white and grey Victorian style home with a wraparound porch, it was absolutely beautiful and so was the meadow it was in. The men dragged us out of the truck, by now my head was pounding and the cuffs were cutting into my wrists. "Oh, hello dears" a woman's voice said as we taken into the house, I looked to see a woman who looked slightly similar to Pierce, Addy as shaking and looking at the ground, she hated herself for not being able to help.

"You're the one who healed my pathetic little son" she said lifting my chin to look her directly in her cold blue eyes, by now the boys were waking up "What the hell?" Chris said shaking his head, Austin looked around "Shit, fucking crazy bitch" Chris said, "Oh Chris, you're much too young to use such language" she said flicking her wrist, a glass vase filled with water went flying off a table near us and smashed against his head, he hit the floor as blood spilled from the new cuts on his face, "And you three are Peace children, so powerful, or will be powerful if you make it." The men laughed and took us three down stairs to the basement, and chained our cuffs to the wall. They stepped back and looked us over, "Great for new customers" one said in a deep voice that made my skin crawl, then it hit me "Wait, what customers?" I questioned, "Customers, they'll enjoy new girls, Miss. Stiles is getting a little too old to satisfy every customer"

My stomach churned and I shook my head trying to clear the images out of my head. They all laughed and walked out, as soon as I was sure they were gone I managed to flip over and reach my phone, I pressed 1 and my mom was called, "Mama" I said quietly, "Yes sweetheart?" she asked in a worried voice, "We need help, now" my voice was shaking and my head was spinning, something was different with these cuffs "Where are you?" her voice was urgent and angry. "I hear talking!" Miss. Stiles said as she came down the stairs, I hung up and slipped my phone back in my pocket and flipped back down as she appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"You're all so gorgeous; my customers will be very pleased. I can't handle them all on my own and none like my son or his friends so I'll just have them help around." She turned to Addy and glared at her, "Your father, Ares, turned down all of my advances, said he had found his mate and loved her with all her heart, I already found my mate but he died. So I married Axel, Pierces dad, until he found his mate and divorced me." Anger was brewing in her eyes, "Your mother was the one to kill my mate, said he was going on a killing spree, she could have tried to stop him! But no, of course not she fucking killed him!" she screamed, Addy had tears flowing down her cheeks "Leave her alone!" Starr screamed, "Get the hell away from her!" I screamed, she turned her attention to us, "Oh poor dears, you look so sick" she smirked and walked up the stairs, a few seconds later Pierce was thrown down the stairs, the cuffs still on him.

***Addys p.o.v**

I hated myself so much, I couldn't help my cousins, I let them become chained up, I distracted them and now we were going to be used for some ones sick pleasure. I can't help but think that it'd be better if I wasn't born. I let the silent tears stream down my cheeks until I heard a loud thump and a groan, I looked up to see Pierce laying on the ground coughing up blood, he still had the power dampening cuffs on, I was the only one who didn't. Another reason to hate myself, everyone I knew already had their powers while I didn't. I tried to move towards him as his mother came down the stairs smiling, pain spread through my arms as the chains dug into my wrists. "Oh look, she's scared for you, you pathetic little piece of shit" she spat her son; I choked back a scream as she kneeled beside him and pulled out a knife.

She slashed his arm and blood poured out, "Get away from him!" I screamed my voice shrill and choked. A blinding pain was coming from my gut; I became woozy and almost fell over but held myself up. Pierce had several new cuts that were pouring blood, Willow and Starr was screaming with tears streaming down their cheeks. Anger built up over the sadness, for fucks sake I need to stop being so pathetic and weak, people can't walk all over me anymore. And they can't touch the people I care about, "Get away from him" I said, my voice came out as a low growl as I stood up, the pain becoming worse. She looked up at me with an amused smile, "And who's going to make me?" I growled and cocked my head as, against her will; she raised the knife to her throat and plunged it in then dragged it down her chest and stomach. I smirked as she fell the floor, her blood and guts spilling onto the floor.

I looked at my wrists and they became unchained, I walked to Starr and took the cuffs off then Willows, they fell to the floor coughing and rubbing their bleeding wrists. I helped Pierce up, he starred at me in awe, it made me self-conscious and I almost dropped him. My cousins pulled themselves up and we dragged ourselves up the stairs, Chris was still passed out on the floor and Austin was chained to the stairs, the girls each grabbed one and we managed to get outside when the men decided to show up. I wonder what their guts would look like. My eyes flashed and each pulled out the pocket knives they had in their pockets, Grandpa Warren and the rest of the family showed up as I smirked and had the men drive the knifes into their stomachs. They cut themselves open and ripped their own guts out before I let them fall to the floor in bloody heaps.

The adults looked at them with surprised, disgusted expressions as they went to our sides, they took us in their arms them took us to their trucks. "Who did it?" Grandma Lillian asked, "Addy did, she found her powers" Willow said weakly. I hid my face in my hands, they were going to hate me, my power was horrible and hadn't occurred in the Peace family for over two hundred years. I could manipulate the human and animal mind.

**I don't understand what happened, my fingers have a mind of their own again :l well hope y'all enjoyed it. **


	13. Pizza,Monsters,cats,Nutella and Giggling

**A/N: Sorry for not writing yesterday, I like had no time v.v but I guess that's what I get for being a complete pervert ;D and by the way I have a secret to tell you people *in a deep voice* I AM BATMAN. **

***Grandpa Warrens p.o.v**

Anger boiled within me, we set the kids into our trucks and stalked back to the old Victorian house. "My little Adeline finally found her powers" I said to my beautiful but dangerous wife, "I now see why she has always been your favorite" she smirked as we walked throughout the house to ensure that no other man or woman was being forcefully kept here and to kill any sick bastards we found. After thirty minutes we had found nothing but empty rooms with dressers filled with different 'toys' to match the decor of the room. My wife had a look of pure disgust and hatred written over her gorgeous features. "That whore is very lucky little Adeline got to her before I could" she growled out as we walked back to our truck, Serenity and Seth were fusing over Willow, "The cuffs were meant for someone who was much stronger than they are now, by next year their powers will be able to take the effects of those cuffs normally, our grandchildren are very powerful" My wife said, "Of course they are, they're Peace children" I said.

My wife smiled as we walked to our children, Ares had a proud look on his face but Mika looked distraught as she glanced at her daughter, my granddaughter. Lillian took her aside to explain that little Adeline's powers were very rare in the Peace family, they hadn't shown up for a hundred years and three hundred before that. I was beyond proud of my little girl, but she, like her mother, seemed very distraught and depressed. "Adeline, what's wrong?" I asked sitting beside her in the bed of my sons' truck, she shook her head and her expression brightened "Lies" my voice deepened, she sighed "It's nothing, I was just thinking about what had happened" "You saved everyone, those bastards and many more would have done sick things to you and everyone else, but you stopped it from happening." She sighed and nodded as a girl came over; she looked up at her as she hugged her tightly. Wait, is she lesbian? "Grandpa, this is Pierce, Pierce this is my grandpa Warren" Addy introduced her, "Hello" what the fuck, Serenity appeared by my side "Hi dad, can I have a word with you?" she asked, I nodded as we walked away from the two. "Is Pierce a girl?" I asked with confusion lacing my voice, "She sure as hell doesn't sound like it" "Pierce is a boy, a thirteen year old boy"

**(A/N: Picture young Andy, meaning when he was Andy Sixx, not Biersack or The Prophet, for young Pierce) **

I let out a low inhuman growl, "Dad, he's young; it's a phase and besides he's expressing himself, look at all the shit he's been through, I think they might be mated" My wife walked over to us as I began growling out profanities, my wife understood both of us and sided with Serenity for the time being.

***Willows p.o.v**

After a few minutes the feeling the cuffs had given me wore off, I rubbed my head and noticed I was in the back of uncle Ares truck snuggled into Austins chest, I looked around to see Starr the same way with Chris and Addy the same way with Pierce, all but Pierce and I were asleep as we drove home. I checked my phone, it was 3:46, driving behind us was grandma and grandpa in their truck with my mama and dad along with Starrs in the back. I had25 text messages each from Michael, Phoenix and Lee along with thirty missed calls each. I groaned as my phone rang with Phoenix's' picture popping up the screen, I answered "Hello?" I said in a soft exhausted voice, "Where the hell is everyone?! Are you girls okay, what the fuck happened!?" his already deep voice demanded to know, I sighed and his voice softened, "Please, no one is answering, we are worried" I sighed again and started explaining what had happened starting from yesterday. I heard three low growls from over the phone, "Meet us at my house in about five minutes" I said hanging up.

After five minutes we pulled into the drive way of my house where Mama and dad got out, Mama picked me up and dad picked up Austin, "Pierce you can stay with us" Aunty Mika said as he was about to reluctantly stand, he gave her a thankful smile and wrapped his arms around Addy. "You two are sooo cute together" I said with a giggle, mama clamped her hand over my mouth as he blushed fiercely. "Sweetheart, no more talking when you're tired" I heard dad laugh as we walked into our house and upstairs. Mama set me down in the bathroom where I took a long hot peach smelling shower before going to my room, a few seconds later I heard the shower running again. I changed into pjs and lay on my bed slowly drifting off to sleep when I heard my door slowly creak open and shut quickly, the space beside me was suddenly filled and a familiar arm wrapped around me pulling me close, I snuggled into Austin's bare chest and smiled sleepily. He kissed my forehead and within seconds I fell asleep.

***10:36, same day-ish kinda thingy**

I rubbed my eyes as I woke up, it was pitch black outside, I turned over and Austins grip on me tightened, I checked the time on my phone, 10:36, I sighed as my stomach growled. I moved out of bed, Austin groaned at the loss of contact and sat up "What's wrong baby?" he asked causing me to blush scarlet. "I-I'm hungry" I said, he pushed the covers off and got up putting his clothes on. "Let's go get some pizza, I know the best twenty four hour pizza place, but they don't deliver" I nodded and was about to change, "No, stay in your pjs, you look cute" he said taking the jeans from my hands and setting them back on my hanger. "Oh okay" I said as I slipped on my white vans before we headed downstairs.

"Are we going to skateboard?" I asked, "Yeah, we'll stop at the store too, but don't worry we won't have to carry anything." He said taking my hand as we went outside and grabbed our boards before skating off. A few minutes later we arrived at a local pizzeria, "Hey" Austin said walking into the restaurant still holding my hand, "Hey Austin and hello, hello, who's this little cutie?" a man said who looked to be around sixteen, "This is my cousin, not a super" he said, I smiled, "This is Willow, Willow this is-" he was cut off my his cousin taking my free hand and kissing it, "My name is Charlie, pleasure to meet such a beautiful girl" Austin growled, "My beautiful girlfriend Willow" he stressed the word girlfriend, Charlie stepped back with a nod, "The usual" Austin said, the usual? Um hello, I've never been here! Although I wasn't very picky but I was only in the mood for cheese and pepperoni, Austin held me close when two pizzas were brought out.

They floated in front of Austin, "Remember weather control" he smirked, I smiled and nodded, "That's awesome" I said as we skated out of the pizzeria and to the market next to it, he ran in and came back out with two four packs of monster, I rolled my eyes as he smiled "Come on, they're like heaven on earth and so is nutella" he said, which he also had a jar of. I giggled softly, "I can't argue with that, let's get home, I'm dying of hunger over here" he chuckled and we started skating home, the whole way home we were laughing and joking around, we almost fell off our boards several times. I stopped skating when I saw something moving in a nearby bush, "Babe, get away from there" it struck me then that he had called me his girlfriend, I blushed and tried pushing that thought away as I walked closer to the bush and was reduced to tears by what I saw. There were two cats, one ginger and one black that were fully grown but weren't moving as two little kittens that resembled them mewed sadly for them. Austin heard me choke back a sob and looked into the bush, he sighed sadly and picked up the two kittens, I took them in my arms as he picked up the mama and daddy, we skated to the animal grave yard that was near thirty minutes from my house and buried them, I made them a headstone out of plants that would never die.

I softly talked to the babies as we skated home, when we finally got home the kittens were asleep in my arms, I set them on the sofa and locked the front door. I picked the kittens back up as Austin chopped up and warmed up some left-over chicken and ham, he put it into two bowls along with some water then followed me upstairs. The food and drinks floating behind him, I set the kittens on the floor with their food and their drink; they ate and drank quickly then looked around my room. Austin and I sat on the floor eating, drinking and laughing nonstop until three in the morning when we started to get loopy. We were laughing nonstop, he had stripped down to boxers but I stayed in my pjs. We were laying on my floor intertwined smiling at each other as we pecked each other's lips repeatedly giggling each time, minutes went by and soon we were asleep in each other's arms on the floor with kittens lying on our sides.

***Deep voice* Batman enjoys pizza, monsters, nutella and kittens. Batman has no life. Batman is a pervert who wants to tell you guys a secret. Batman is actually pedobear in disguise; watch out kids pedobear goes in dry. ;D *Normal voice* I'm too weird for life (.-.) (:l)(._.) (l:) (.-.) *Pewds voice* They see me rollin' they hatin' **


	14. School

**A/N: Hola, sorry I haven't written, my mama had me reading over her new stories and so far they're incredible :D**

***Serenity's p.o.v**

I walked into the house at four in the morning; Seth was following behind me as we walked up the stairs. We and a few other heroes were on the trail of a mass murder, no one knew if he was a super or not, we just knew he was dangerous. So far we weren't having any luck with finding the bastard, he was kidnapping children and so far none were found. We all prayed that they were okay and that we found alive along with the sick bastard so we could bring him to justice…our way.

I stopped at the guest bedroom to check on Austin and hopefully check to see his ankle, if he was mated to my daughter like we suspected then he would a braided mark forming. No one really noticed that the marks were forming, because it was a slow process most times, one day it could be so light you don't notice it and another day it is so dark that everyone can see it. I opened the door quietly to see an empty bed, the covers were messed up but no one was in here. I stopped and listened for a second, they were in the house. I sighed with relief and walked to my daughter's room. I opened the door to see her bed empty, two soft mews caught my attention as I was about to shut the door, I pushed the door open farther and saw them passed out on the floor with kittens licking their faces.

I smiled as I noticed two pizza boxes and two four packs of untouched monsters, I cleaned up the mess and took the kittens out of the room, the kids need their rest. Seth was standing beside me with a protective look on his face, I gently touched his arm and his expression softened. Of course it bothered me that they were found snuggled into each other on more than one occasion but Willow is a smart girl and won't do anything that she knows I won't approve of. Hopefully that won't change as she slips into her teenage years. We walked downstairs where I set the kittens down after I had an extensive conversation with them, Austin and Willow had saved them. They had taken them home after giving their parents a proper burial and given them a home and food when they thought they were going to die, and they would've too if they hadn't been rescued. I fed them and gave them water which they lapped up thankfully, Seth and I made sure the security system was on as we walked up the stairs to our room where we fell asleep as soon as we laid in bed.

***Willows p.o.v-two months later**

I sat in class tapping my pencil against my desk as I thought of dying, why did I have to be born a girl? I dropped my head on my desk as Addy and Starr did, Addy was to my left and Starr was to my right. Our math teacher looked at us with concern as we groaned softly. Thankfully we only had one more class then we could leave for the day, which means taking pain reliever and curling into a ball on my bed with rainbow sherbet. Austin would most likely face time me until one of us was forced to get off. "Okay for homework you must do pages 80 through 82, all problems." The teacher said as we started to get ready to leave, great 120 problems along with the rough draft of a two page essay but next class we wouldn't homework since it was phys. Ed.

I put my class work into the math section of my binder and put my pen into my pocket as the bell rang. We all had the same classes but the boys didn't have math with us since we had advanced math, our mamas and grandma taught us everything, so every class was beyond easy for us so we started to tutor the boys. We all walked to our lockers and grabbed our backpacks before leisurely walking to the gym, we went into the girls' locker room and changed into black gym shorts and a black tank top with running shoes, we put our clothes into our gym lockers and headed outside with the rest of the girls. The guys were already out and waiting for the girls, the gym teacher stood in front of the class and started giving us different warm up activities to do before sending us off on our three mile run. The two kids who had the power of speed had to run twenty miles instead of two.

By the end of the run we were sweating, it was still warm outside and it didn't help that we were running three miles; we had to finish in less than fifteen minutes. We sat on the ground as the coach graded us, Starr, Addy and I scored an A-, we finished in 12 minutes, we had the highest score in the class as usual. Pierce, Austin and Chris all scored a B, second highest grades in the class. I felt like utter shit, I was bleeding like crazy, as were Addy and Starr. The coach finished calling off names when Chris jogged up to him and whispered something in his ear, he gave a slight nod "Peace girls, you're excused from the rest of the class" we looked at each other; we all looked paler than usual. I sighed as Austin came and helped me up, Pierce helped Addy and Chris helped Starr. They walked us to the girls' locker room with coach Rock watching. The boys ran back to their squad lines once they made sure we were alright.

We went into the bathroom and fixed ourselves before changing back into our clothes, we made sure to wear lose shirts since tight tops didn't help with the pain. We sat on the bench talking for a few minutes before we finally we able to leave for the day, whenever we were going through bloody hell my mama picked us up, she was waiting outside of the school with her bright smile. I managed to smile back as we got into her car; she gave us each a large muffin, a bottle of water and pain reliever. We ate the muffins and took the medicine, after about twenty minutes it kicked in and our pain lessened. "How are you feeling girls?" mama asked, "We were feeling rather shit" I said, "But now we feel a lot better" Addy said, "Thank you" we said in unison. After a few more minutes we dropped Addy off, then Starr and lastly mama dropped me off at home. "I can't believe after two months that man is still on the lose" I said as I got out, her expression was protective "We'll find him, just stay in the house" she said with a motherly voice, "Of course mama, you and dad be careful. Please, I did the research; he's very dangerous and now is determined to be a villain. Please be very careful" I said softly,

"Of course sweetheart, nothing will happen my sweet" she said trying to reassure me, there was an edge in her voice that worried me. I nodded and shut the door then jogged to the front door and locked the door behind me. I grabbed a bowl of sliced peaches from the fridge then sat at the kitchen table and started to do my essay and math homework, I arrived home at 2:46, started my work at 3:06 and finished at 7:28 since I had the occasional trip to the bathroom, I ran to my room after I finished and changed into a set of pjs. My two page essay turned out to be four pages instead. I cleaned up the table and was about to order a pizza when there was a knock at the front door, "One sec!" I called as I set my binder into my backpack and slung it over the back of my chair. After I did I went to answer the door, I swung the door open and there stood Austin with a pizza, a tub of sherbet and a stuffed togepi, "I thought you would like some company" he said with his incredible half smile.

"I would love company" I said moving aside so he could walk in, we walked up to my room with Black Jack and Ginger following us. We sat in my room talking, laughing and eating until one in the morning when we both passed out with the kittens playing in the empty sherbet container.

**Hola, hope this chapter was somewhat enjoyable :D ._. Remember to check my polyvore and to check my profile to see pictures of the characters! **


	15. Addy is gone

**A/N: I own new characters and events; older characters belong to my mama and Disney. Check my profile to see pictures of the characters for my stories and check my polyvore if you want to see their outfits. If you want to see what a certain person looks like then just review or pm me. **

I rubbed my eyes and sat up in my bed, Austin was still asleep beside me, thank lord it was Friday, I got out of bed as my mama walked in. "Oh, good you're up sweetheart, Austin has clothes in the guest bedroom" mama said kissing my forehead before rushing out of my room and downstairs, lately she had become more protective since this Villain was on the loose. It's been two months and each month two people are kidnapped, it went in order: old people, adults, teens and then most likely children. So far only one teen has been kidnapped and they think that he will kidnap another soon; I had the worst feeling it would be someone I know. I know I should tell mama, I quickly dressed and headed downstairs where she was about to leave "Mama Wait!" I said, she stopped and closed the front door, "What is it sweetheart, what's wrong?" she asked, "He's going to kidnap another teen" I said, she sighed and nodded, "I have a feeling…like a really bad feeling that it'll be someone I'm close to" her expression was pained "Sweetheart, I have the same feeling…maybe it's best you Addy and Starr don't go to school today" I nodded thankful I wouldn't have to go through school with these bloody cramps. "I'll call them" I said heading to the house phone, "Hey Addy, Hey Starr, mama thinks we should stay home today so please come over here, I'll explain when you arrive…yes they can come and yes they can too…pjs most likely…yeah okay, hurry, love you guys too" I said before hanging up.

Mama kissed my forehead and gave me a reassuring hug before leaving, dad came down a few minutes later, I told him what had happened a few moments ago, he gave me a tight, protective hug before leaving. I stood there for a moment, I didn't fell the cramps, it's been a week so maybe I was finally off, I walked into the bathroom and went pee, no blood, and I smiled and took a long shower. I got out and took a towel from the bathroom closet and dried off, "Damn it" I muttered walking out to see Austin about to knock "Well, this is certainly a good morning" he said with a sleepy smirk, I groaned softly as I felt myself blush. I ran past him to my bedroom and quickly put clothes on. He came in a few minutes later in a different set of clothes, we walked downstairs as the door rang, it was clear that the girls were off their periods, Austin and the other boys reluctantly headed off to school, they had skipped Monday and Tuesday and paid the price by going today. "I promise I'll bring you something after school" Austin said kissing me before Chris dragged him away.

Starr, Lee, Michael, Addy and Phoenix sat on the sofa "So why aren't we going to school today?" Lee asked, "Because a villain is on the loose, he is kidnapping people, he's been on the loose for the past two months. Our parents have been trying to track him down along with other supers, each month he takes two people, first month it was two older people, then two adults and this month two teens will be taken, the first teen was 15, and mama is worried." The boys tensed as they got up and made sure every door and window was locked throughout the house, "How do you turn on the security?" Phoenix asked, "I have no idea but we should be fine." I answered. "I'm going to order something to eat, what do y'all want?" Starr asked "Chinese" Lee said with Addy agreeing, I shrugged "Chinese sounds good" she nodded and called in our order.

We sat on the couch talking and laughing while watching random T.V shows, around thirty minutes after we ordered our food arrived, "Damn it, my money is upstairs, you boys go get it" I said, "Why all of us?" Michael asked, "Because we get our food choice first so hurry up" I said, they groaned, we all knew that if any of them were down here they would take the food and threaten to kill the delivery boy or flirt with them if it was a girl. Reluctantly they ran upstairs; I opened the door to see a guy who was about 5'9 with neon green hair, a septum piercing, a nose piercing and angel bites…I blame Starr for how I know their names… "Hello!" I said with a smile, he smiled shyly and came into our house then set all the food on the kitchen table. "Can I wash my hands? I fell before I left" he asked with a shy smile, "Yeah sure, right there" Starr said pointing to the kitchen sink, he nodded and washed his hands. I found it weird that he just walked in but I guess he was just being a gentleman, Starr, Addy and I sorted out the food, the girls' food and the guys' food. "What's taking the guys so long?" I asked, "I don't know, we're related to morons obviously" Starr said making us laugh, "So, what's your name?" Starr asked the delivery guy "Cameron, Cam for short" He said, he seemed so shy it was adorable, "We like your name" Starr and I said in unison, he laughed nervously "Erm, thanks" he flipped his hair and shrugged with a shy smile, "I'm sorry, my brother and our cousins are taking forever, well one is Addys brother" Starr said with a shrug, "And by the way I'm Starr, this is Willow and this is Adeline, Addy for short" she said motioning towards each of us.

Suddenly I stepped back from the table as a horrible feeling twisted inside me; I shook my head as nausea overcame me. "Willow, are you okay?" Addy asked helping me stay standing; Cam looked at Addy with interest. "Are y'all supers?" we nodded, "So am I, I go to Sky High" "We'll be going there next year" he nodded with a smile, "What are your powers?" he asked, "I shape shift, into anything, Willow here has control over nature and can talk to animals but that's still developing, Addy controls people" Starr said, Addys expression darkened, she hated her power. I sighed and hugged her, I whispered a few things to her and she brightened slightly. "Holy shit they're taking forever, I'll be right back" Starr said turning to go up the stairs, "Wait." Cam demanded, his eyes became fully neon green as a boy with ice blue hair and eyes showed up with the boys passed out and floating behind him, suddenly everything went dark.

Darkness encircled me as my worst fears danced around me, my family defenseless and dying as clowns tortured them, my fears were morphing together as I screamed from where I was. I couldn't move, I was chained to the wall, screaming…screaming…screaming was all I could hear.

***Serenity's p.o.v **

"Hello, this is her" I said answering my phone, "The police are on their way, your daughter and the others were screaming bloody murder, I saw them all curled into balls on the floor, the door was wide open, they won't stop screaming! It's like they can't hear any of us!" said my frantic neighbor, I growled and crushed my phone into micro pieces as I ran to my car and sped down the road, going as fast as I could. I was at my house in minutes, I ran into my house to hear my family screaming bloody murder, vines came out of the floor and enveloped them, a black smoke was circling each teen but disappeared a few minutes after the vines wrapped around them. Willow was the first to break out of the cocoon with tears streaming down her face, she explained to me what happened as the others woke up, the boys explained that suddenly they were asleep on the floor of Willow bedroom and when they woke they saw two people and then blackness and their fears played out and they couldn't do anything. "Addy!" Starr and Willow screamed, pain was written all over their face, "Addys gone!" Starr choked out, "They took her!" Willow was shaking, a mix of anger, pain and sadness, my sweetheart, "Who took her, what did they look like?" Suddenly the girls faces went blank, "Two guys…I can't remember what they look like…I can't remember!" Willow sounded frantic as her eyes widened, "We-We talked to one of them!" Starr choked, "Sweethearts, calm down, they wiped your memory" I called everyone including Austin, Chris and Pierce who appeared in the front door within minutes.

Austin held Willow close as Chris did to Starr, pain was radiating from everyone as the men went on a rampage outside, fire, ice and other things streaked across the sky. People immediately went on a search, including myself. I didn't want to leave them again but they wanted me to help find her. When I left Austin was rocking Willow to sleep and Chris was doing the same to Starr as they softly sang to them, these people needed to die for taking our little Addy.

***Willows p.o.v**

As soon as my mom left I hoped up from Austins lap, he tried pulling me back but Starr stopped him and followed me, I sat at the table on my lap top looking up information on the disappearing's, I didn't seem right to me. After an hour I found out each person taken was a super, I wrote down every bit of information that was offered about them, one part struck me: their powers. They all had unusual powers, or more than two, Addys was unusual too, no one has had it for years, it's rare that people have mind control but power over someone was different, not by much by Addy could literally change every aspect of them and even if they had a strong mind they couldn't fight it, they had no choice and she could take their power, Grandpa Warren told us about it.

Addy hated her power, she thought horrible of herself. After a few minutes I was done and was about to get off when Grandma Lillian and Grandpa Warren came in, "Hello children" Grandma said with her dazzling smile, "What have you found out?" she asked, no one said anything for a few minutes, "Willow dear, you're smart and we know that you guys were the ones we should go to, not your mother." She added, "But my mother has been doing this case for two months, I don't know anything she doesn't" I said, "Oh but you do sweet one, their minds are clouded with worry for their children and anger, but you are too young and full of life, you don't look over any detail." I sighed and handed her the pad of paper, "Why has no one noticed these things" she growled as she looked over my scribbles, "Most likely because they weren't active supers, all were scared their powers would do something horrible, children won't be taken because they don't have powers, I don't know where they were taken but it I have a feeling that if we don't find them soon, they'll die" Grandma looked at me with love and hope, "You children are going to help us." Pierce came in the open doorway, "Of course we will" he growled out.

***Addys p.o.v**

I groaned as I became conscious again, "Hello dear" a girls voice said, I managed to look up, a girl with pure white hair and blood red lips was smiling down at me, "I'm Marceline, this is Devin" she said motioning towards a boy with ice blue hair and ice blue eyes, "And of course you know Cam!" she said with a shrill giggle, she had a voice that belonged to a doll. I looked down and saw I was in a power dampening cube with cuffs on my hands and ankles, there was no way I was going to be able to use my powers, not even the most powerful person could. I sighed and banged my head on the cube, "Don't worry Addy dear! We'll be the best of friends!" the girl said letting out another shrill giggle, I looked around to see I was in some sort of…cave? "Where am I?" I managed to ask, "Oh you're somewhere special, you hate your powers don't you?" she asked, "What?" I asked confused, "Don't play dumb with me!" she shrieked as her eyes glowed and the back of her clothes made a ripping sound, she took a few deep breaths "Yeah, I hate my powers" I shrugged, "Why should that matter, I can't get rid of them without killing myself" she shrilly giggled, "Just give us some time dear little Addy, you're so, so young, give it until your fifteen then we can fix your problems, I'm only a year older though" she smiled as a man came down into the room, "Hello father" they said bowing to him.

**Well hope y'all enjoyed this chapter, bye, bye lovelies. **


	16. Rescue Me

**A/N: Hola lovelies, it's 7:33 in the morning over here, I am writing a lot earlier than usual, I hate waking up this early T-T uh kill me. Today is August 1****st**** meaning school is starting soon…ugh school…no. I start school on the 26****th**** again and I am in ROTC for the Navy so posting will be on the weekends and days off if nothing for ROTC is planned. I still don't know my school schedule though and I'm pretty anxious for it, Weeeeee, I also am having a sleep over tomorrow so no chapter will be posted of either story. Please check my profile for character pictures and check my polyvore for outfits that they wear c: I'M SO COLD, SOMEONE COME HUG ME ;-; **

***Two months have passed-Addys p.o.v**

I sighed and banged my head on the cube as Marceline danced around the room, apparently this room was below their basement, which explains why it somewhat looks a cave. I missed my family so much, a boy named Carlisle was the only good one of the group, he updated me on my family, and they were coming close to finding me. Starr, Willow and all three boys were a wreck; they were reckless and destroyed a lot of stuff. I hoped they would find me before something bad happens to them. He was around 27 with scruffy near black hair and dark brown eyes, also almost black. He would sit and talk to me for hours whenever the rest weren't here, I've come to the conclusion that the whole family is completely fucking insane since Carlisle wasn't related to them.

Carlisle was a doctor who had moved to town a year ago, they took him hostage once they found out little Marceline found him very attractive and haven't let him go even though he's not a super. Every time he got to be alone with me he would examine the cube I was in and slowly began to loosen whatever was keeping it together, eventually he was able to get the cuffs off my ankles without anyone noticing, I felt strength again, not a lot.

Marceline gave a shrill giggle as she danced over to me, "Hello, Hello, Helloooo!" she sang shrilly, "Hi." "Oh come on grumpy pants! Cheer up!" she smiled broadly, "I want to rip out your throat" I spat, she stepped back with wide eyes, "Aren't you feeling feisty!" she shrilly giggled again "Let me out of this cube and I'll show you how feisty I am" I growled, she giggled nervously and ran up the basement stairs screaming "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" I groaned and banged my head on the cube as Carlisle came downstairs, "Marceline has befriended Starr and Willow, she doesn't know that you are related to them, they are having a sleepover tomorrow since today is Friday. Sleep until then, you'll sense their presence Addy and you can escape" he said with a kind smile. "If I escape I'm breaking everyone out, including you" he laughed softly, "She is right you know, you are feisty" I managed a smile and within seconds I was asleep.

***Willows p.o.v**

I rolled my eyes as grandpa Warren ranted on about staying safe and not hesitating to kill someone, "If you need me then just say my name" he said, since Addy was taken he was having a lot of trouble keeping his anger in control…well actually he found out that it's not okay to burn the mailman alive for smiling. So yeah, anger control fucking jumped out the window screaming "Bye Bitches!" Starr sighed and swung her door open once Grandpa stopped his truck, "Thanks for the ride" I said giving him a tight hug, everyone had gone more insane than they already were when Addy went missing, we went to the gym every day and trained with grandpa and grandma until we couldn't stand anymore, we also helped try to find Addy. Starr, Austin, Chris, Pierce, Phoenix, Michael, Lee and I have become amazing fighters and know how to use our powers.

I slung my backpack over my shoulder and hoped out of the car, with Starr following me. Hanging out with a girl named Marceline was our way of trying to be social without having them dragged into the forest screaming bloody murder with Starr chasing after them in a terrifying form. She could shape shift into anything. It entertained us but our parents didn't enjoy getting calls from the hospital or the police station.

We walked into Marceline's house and immediately something felt off about it, I was ready to just walk out of the house when a presence caught my attention, it was familiar and it reminded me of the pain in my chest. I growled and Starr took my hand. Could it be Addy? I wiped the tears from my eyes and continued waling into the house when Marceline popped up out of nowhere, she was also a shape shifter but only could shift into a large wolf, and her father had the same power. "Hey!" she squeaked out, "Hey" Starr and I said in unison. "Let's go put your stuff in the basement, that's where all the sleepovers are." She said with a smile, I nodded and we followed her downstairs into the basement, it was pretty cool. We set our bags down on the couch and walked back upstairs where two of her brothers were, as far as I knew they were adopted, all of them were except Marcy. Cam and Devin were sitting on the counter laughing, "Hey" they said with a smirk, "Hey" Starr and I said, Marcy stayed quiet. She always acted weird whenever all of us were together, "I'll be right back" I said walking back down to the basement.

This is where the presence was the strongest, I looked around and after a few minutes of finding nothing I heard an unfamiliar man's voice. "Willow, come with me" I turned to see a man with scruffy almost black hair motioning for me to come to him. He was standing in a trap door; I felt that I could trust him. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose before following him down. We walked down a long flight of metal stairs before reaching the bottom of what looked like a cave; In the middle of the cave like second basement was a large machine with tubes connecting to tubes across the room. I recognized the people in the dampening cubes, they were the people who were kidnapped, "Addy" I choked out running to her, she smiled as tears flowed down my cheeks. "About time" she joked, I cracked open the cube she was in when a man and woman walked in, Marcy's mother and father, who were followed by Cam, Devin, Marcy and a confused Starr.

"Carlisle, I knew we should have killed you" the father said in a demented tone, Addy tried standing but she was completely drained and fell to her knees rubbing her head. Marcy looked between Carlisle and her father, "You can't kill him!" she protested grabbing her fathers arm, "You need to get over your obsession" he growled throwing her off, he threw her into a nearby wall, she fell to the floor like a rag doll. She was out cold. I stepped between Marcy's father and Carlisle, it was obvious he didn't have powers, "You aren't touching him." I growled, he helped me to get to Addy and for that I owed him so much. He turned into a wolf and attacked me, vines wrapped around him and held him growling on the floor as his wife grabbed me and threw me against the wall. Starr tackled her in the form of a giant pink and black wolf, Addy looked at us as Cam and Devin let out black and ice blue smoke "WARREN!" she screamed in a weak voice as vines gripped the boys legs and they went crashing to the floor. Five more guys ran in as Grandpa and Grandma crashed through the floor boards followed by other family members and our mates. Pierce grabbed Addy and spread his wings taking her to the hospital a few minutes away, Austin grabbed me and Starr, Chris stayed behind to help, so far he was the only one who hadn't showed our family his loyalty, this was his chance to show it and he didn't pass up the opportunity.

"Go to the hospital!" I said as Austin let go of Starr who shifted into a black and pink raven and flew to the hospital, Austin landed near the house, we went through the front door then down to the basement where Austin grabbed our bags, I looked through the broken floorboards, vines wrapped around Marcy and Carlisle and brought them up to me, Marcy was still out cold. It was a blood bath down there, Lillian was going after the wife and Warren was finishing with the father. I turned away dry heaving as he bit into his heart, too far, too far, too far. I repeated in my head as I heard them finishing with the people down there, a few minutes later they all came up to the basement, Cam and Devin were shaking with wide eyes as grandma Lillian comforted them. "They're too young to kill and they didn't try to stop us from killing their adoptive parents. I'm going to be taking care of them and helping them, it's what I do" she said as grandpa Warren lit the remaining body parts on fire as the all the blood was cleansed and the floor boards were fixed.

"People will think they just went missing, none will be wiser other than us" Mama said giving me a tight hug, "He ate the heart" I squeaked out, all the females turned their eyes on Grandpa Warren "That could have been saved for later dad" Mama said rubbing her temples. After that we left for the hospital where Addy was already ready to be taken home, she needed to eat and rest to get her strength back. Pierce carried her in his arms as we all flew home, for the next few days Pierce never left her side and she was able to go back to school. This Halloween we wouldn't be going out, Addy wasn't ready to go out yet and none of us would leave her side at any time.

**Hola lovelies, my mama almost killed me for having them kidnap Addy, so yeah now she's back after two months, at the end of this chapter it is October 31****ST****. Addy has been in school again for a week and it has been two weeks since she was saved. So yeah c: check my profile and polyvore c: **


	17. Sky High

**A/N: Hola peoples, I am currently hating my female anatomy c: so yeah e-e remember to check my polyvore and to check my profile. This story is coming to an end soon but I will be writing another Sky High fic soon. Oh and by the way…I made a discovery last night…I am not really Batman…I am Spiderman. **

***First day of Sky High-No uniforms for the first day-Willows p.o.v**

I groaned as my alarm clock blared, I looked at my phone which was still lying on my bed with a sleeping Austin. "WAKE UP!" I yelled in a sleepy voice, he fell out bed in surprise. I managed a small laugh and hung up before getting out of bed and changing into a dress. I put on jewelry and sandals before brushing through my curly hair and putting on the slightest bit of make-up. I grabbed me bag and binder before heading downstairs. Mama was standing with my dad making peach oatmeal, I smiled and helped them finish and clean up the kitchen.

We sat and ate while we talked; both of them were trying to hide how sad they were that I was going away to Sky High. My bags were packed and were waiting by the front door, for the past five weeks we were having a family vacation, we had gotten back yesterday morning. Literally everyone in our family went along with Austin, Pierce and Chris.

**(With Chris please do NOT picture Justin Biebers personality, he's a good caring guy who does not spit and laugh at people. His power is to control people's emotions; he likes to help people and other great things.) **

We had gone to England and Ireland, I absolutely loved it there. Soon I was finished with my food and washed my dishes, I chugged down two bottles of water before heading to the front door where my dad was waiting with my mama. We headed out to the family truck and loaded it up before driving and taking off into the sky. Thirty-six minutes later we were parked and taking my things to my dorm room, the dorms were still new thankfully. Starr, Addy and I had the room together with another girl, four people per room. I sighed and hugged my mama and daddy tightly; they were holding back tears as they kissed my forehead and reluctantly left. I unpacked my uniforms into the drawer that was mine and made my bed with peach, white and black sheets and blankets that were decorated with owls. I let black Jack and Ginger out of their cages, they stretched and cuddled together on my bed, I didn't have to worry about them getting out because they were terrified of going outside and listened to me since I had developed my power to talk to animals.

Starr and Addy arrived a few minutes later with Marcy "She has the same room as us" Addy said with a small smile, Grandma Lillian had been taking care of Marcy, Devin and Cam who already go here, they were in their second year while we were only in our first. I smiled as she attacked me with a tight hug, she was the tallest out of the four of us; she was 4'12. "I am so happy we get to room together!" she said with a smile, I smiled as I helped everyone unpack their uniforms and make beds before we started decorating the walls with paint, pictures and posters. Thankfully we all loved the same type of music and got along great

After around two hours our room looked amazing, we fixed our hair then headed out of the dorm building and headed to the school gym, everyone else was running there. "Hey!" we turned to see Phoenix, Lee, Michael, Austin, Pierce and Chris running towards us. "How many students are there?" Lee asked, "100" I said, "25 in each grade" Marcy added, Lee nodded, we talked as we all walked into the gym, Marcy said goodbye as she ran to the lunch room where she would get her schedule and walk around the first floor of the school to look around for her classes. First and second year were on floor one while third and fourth were on floor two.

For the next two hours we were being sorted into classes, we had to answer questions and show our powers then they would decide if we would go into hero/hero support or villain/villain support. My little group was one of the lasts to go, Pierce, Austin and Chris were villains along with Phoenix but Lee and Michael were heroes, Starr and Addy were villains while I was a hero. I was thankful Marcy was a hero too; she hated hurting people and felt tortured when her parents were alive. I shuddered as the memory of Grandpa Warren taking a bite of her father's heart drifted into my messy train of thought. I managed not to gag and keep my cool this time. Austin took my hand as we walked to the lunch room where we would get our class schedule; I ate a bowl of freshly sliced peaches and drank a bottle of water as I waited with my group.

"I really can't believe only three of us got into hero class" Michael said, I nodded "Yeah and I'm the only girl, I'm glad I'll have Marcy in some of my classes since I have honors." I sighed, "We're sorry!" Addy apologized giving me a tight hug, she may look small, innocent and fragile but her mind was a seriously fucked up place with butterflies with laser antennas and killer hello kitties. I snapped out of my thoughts as Principal Powers came in, she has been Principal since Grandma Lillian went here. She flashed around the cafeteria giving the freshmen their schedule.

Until five in the afternoon the Juniors, Sophomores and Seniors showed us around and helped us with different things like signing up for clubs, cheer squad and the football team, along with other sports such as lacrosse. I signed up for lacrosse, try outs were tomorrow afternoon after classes, Addy hated Lacrosse but signed up for softball. Marcy and Starr signed up for the swim team; Chris signed up for basketball with Austin while Pierce decided to sign up for the swim team and tried to secretly sign up for the Batman fan club but Addy saw him and signed up with him. Austin and I joined the Spiderman man fan club and I have no idea what Starr and Chris signed up for because they disappeared into the dorm rooms before anyone could notice…well except for Austin and I.

Finally at seven everything was done, I dropped my paper work off in my dorm and walked around the school until I got the pool where Austin was waiting for me, I smiled as I ran into his arms. "Hi my love" he whispered in my ear. We sat by the water with our legs, up to our thighs, in as we tried to talk as quiet as possible, our laughs echoed off the walls.

**Hola, hope this chapter was somewhat enjoyable. Spiderman loves y'all c; bye, bye lovelies! **


	18. Double the Danger

**A/N: Hey peoples, thanks for reading. This story is coming to a close but I will be writing a new story very soon. I love writing Sky High stories, also check my profile to see pictures of characters from my stories c: **

***Four Months later-Willows p.o.v**

I smiled as Austin sat beside me in the court yard; things have been going great at Sky High. My whole group had straight A's due to the tutoring we got from our family. We were the brightest kids at Sky High, Addy had won every soft ball game, I won every lacrosse game, Austin and Chris kicked the opposing teams butt every basketball game and if I didn't know better I would think Pierce and Starr were mermaids. Austin twirled a strand of my curly hair with a peaceful smile. "I love you" he whispered pulling me close, "I love you too" I smiled as I laid my head on his shoulder as the others showed up. We had our legs hanging over the edge of the school as we all talked and messed around, every few minutes one of us was pushed over the edge with a shriek with laughter following.

Addy was gaining more control over her power every day; we all had matured and grown from all the work Sky High had us doing. We had surprise drills where the principal would send an army of specially programmed robots lose through the school and dorms. None us knew when she would do it but it kept us alert and entertained. I smirked as I remembered when robots had actually been let lose in the school in dorms, they had been different from principal Powers bots but we all assumed that she was just amping it up a bit. We had defeated them within an hour with no problem and not many injuries, my group had been rewarded since we were the ones to get everyone in control and fought the most off. So far Phoenix was the only one who hadn't found his mate; he looked depressed and lonely seeing all his friends so happy with their mates.

***A few days after their last day at Sky High**

"How the hell did you manage this!?" Addy screamed at her twin brother, I sighed, no matter how many years pass they will always be yelling at each other. "What happened this time?" I said running up to Addy and Starr who were chasing after Phoenix who was lying on a stretcher and being wheeled into emergency surgery. His arm was broken, the white bone jutting out of his torn flesh, barbed wire was sticking out of the side of his leg and his nose was broken. "What the hell happened?" I asked in shock, Starr pinched the bridge of her nose and glared at Pierce, Austin, Lee, Michael and Chris who were talking in hushed tones. "Ask them" she said.

I sighed and sat in front of my fiancé Austin, "Enlighten us" I said looking at each of the boys, "We were just messing around" Lee started, "We were chasing after a group of guys that had been hitting on you girls and we had to hop over a brick wall with barbed wire at the top. We managed to beat the shit out of all the guys easily but when we hopped back over Phoenix got his leg stuck on the barbed wire, we couldn't get his leg free so we were going to call for Grandma Lillian but Phoenix lost his balance and fell backwards off the wall, snapped his arm broke his nose and is pretty bruised. The barbed wire had snapped on his way down but was still embedded in his leg, we called for an ambulance." The boys rambled on, I sighed and nodded as Kasandra and Aria, Lee and Michael's mates came in with Marceline. Odd enough Marceline had never really met Lee, Michael and Phoenix. She was more Addys, Starrs and my friend. "Guys, this is Marceline" I said, "Hey, we had seen you around Sky High" Michael said shaking her hand. Her look hadn't changed since the day we met her.

After a few hours of waiting Phoenix walked out with a dark purple cast on his arm, his nose looked healed along with his leg. "Let's go" he growled as he walked past us, Marceline came around the corner with a bottle of water and bumped into him. She fell to the floor with a small squeak, "Oh shit, I'm so sorry" Phoenix said in rush as he helped her up with his good hand. "Oh, it's um, okay" Marceline said looking up at my cousin with a blush covering her very pale cheeks. "I'm Phoenix" he said with a slight smile looking down at her, "I know" she said then her eyes widened, "I mean I'm Marceline and I remember you from Sky High, I saw you around a lot." Her gaze dropped to the floor "I mean I didn't follow you around at all but I would see you around and always thought you were cute. I've been to your house too but you weren't there." Phoenix gave her an odd look; she raised her hands above her head and made a strange noise "Not like that! I had a sleep over with Addy, Starr and Willow! They had said you just left to go to a party at Chris's house…I mean like we didn't talk about you and I didn't ask about you and I-" she was rambling on, to shut her up Phoenix leaned down, cupped her face and kissed her passionately.

Once he pulled away her face was as red as the lipstick she wore, she let out a small squeak and looked ready to faint. "Looks like I've found my mate" Phoenix said with a smirk. I looked down at Phoenix's exposed ankle to see a braided mark with red and purple; I smiled as they walked out together. "It's about time" I heard Marcy mutter as Phoenix chuckled and walked out the hospital doors. "Well, his day took a turn" Starr said with a smirk, I smiled and laid a hand on my large bump. "How are our little Derek and Warren?" Austin asked wrapping an arm around me as we walked out. "They're great and can't wait to get out and cause trouble." He chuckled and nodded,

"They sure are going to be double the danger."

**The end Lovelies **


	19. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE LOVELIES **

***Three months later-delivery room, after birth-Willows p.o.v**

I tried steadying my breathing as tears streamed down my cheeks, the doctors handed me my babies. "What are their names?" Dice asked me, Grandpa Warren growled and moved to my side. "Derek" I said holding up my little boy with dark brown chocolate eyes with ice blue flecks, grandpa Dice gave an approving nod, "And what about this little guy?" Uncle Ares asked smiling down at my second baby; I smirked as I said "Warren" his jaw dropped as anger filled his eyes, he sent a glare at his father "You named your child after him?! Of all people-" "Shut your damn mouth Ares!" Grandma Lillian snapped, his face turned pale as he hung his head in shame, Mama and dad took my babies to the doctors who were waiting nearby to take them to get health checked.

Austin cautiously walked toward me; dried blood was on his throat from where I dug my nails into his skin. "I'm really sorry about that" I said with a nervous laugh, "It's okay my love" he said reassuringly and took my hand as I was cleaned and taken to another room where I would rest for two days before I could go home with my babies. They were having special devices implanted in them with the medication that Grandma Lillian made for Grandpa Warrens disease, it would keep them in check. We already knew they had the disease; it never skipped anyone in the family. Once we found out about the implant we started putting them in our family, except for Grandpa Warren. If he got even the slightest out of control he would cut it out.

I sat up in bed after taking a three hour nap, Austin was rocking Derek back and forth as little Warren slept; I could tell they wouldn't be the best sleepers but hopefully that little gene wouldn't kick in until they were older. Austin kissed Derek's head and placed him the hospital crib and looked down at him with a smile before sitting back down and resting his head on the wall. "You're going to be a great father" I said softly, I smiled knowing that Addy and Starr were due next month, Marceline was due next year in January. "You're going to be a great mother" he smiled wheeling the cribs next to my hospital bed; he lay with me and slept while I watched our babies.

***Two years later**

I smiled as I fed little Warren, so far they were great sleepers and slept through the night but I knew the gene would kick in once they got their powers which should be when they are eleven or twelve. Austin walked in with a proud smile; our babies were born two years ago today, everything was going great except for the occasional villain, Austin and the rest of the guys in my family had to kick their ass for even trying to touch my children, Addys child and Starr's child. Addy named her little boy Galaxy and Starr named her little girl Belladonna, her hair was mixed un- like her mother's, it was purple and white also instead of pink and black, she had with shining blue eyes. Galaxy had straight pure black hair and aqua eyes with electric purple flecks, he was odd and beautiful. Marcy named her little boy Echo; he had pure black hair and grey eyes like his mama.

Uncle Ares was still pissed that I had named one of my children after my Grandpa but he absolutely adored my children, he tried to act like he didn't like little Warren but his true feelings shown through. Warren jumped out of his chair and chased after his brother with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. I held back my laughter as Lillian and Warren came in with my mama and dad to see Derek and Warren attacking each other with Pb&J's. Grandpa Warren scooped up Derek as Grandma Lillian scooped up Warren; they were taking them to the park so we could set up the party in their back yard.

Addy, Pierce, Starr, Chris, Lee, Aria, Michael, Kasandra, Phoenix and Marcy would meet us there after they dropped their kids off at the park with Lillian and Warren. Mama and dad would help us out with setting everything up, Dice and everyone else would show up after we finished.

Honestly life was going great; I loved my family and friends. My sons were always the center of my attention along with my husbands. I took my husband's hand as we walked out to our car and drove off to Grandma Lillian's house, our trunk and back seat was packed with different decorations. Everything was red and blue, dark red and ice blue to be exact, I had a feeling that's what their colors were, dark red for my little Warren and ice blue for my little Derek. Over the years my mama had kept in touch with Leo and Linda, we grew up with their son Joseph and his now wife Karrie. They had a little girl named Kennedy, her hair was pale blonde and her eyes were an amazing crystal blue with electric purple specks, she was pale and absolutely adorable. She would also be here at the party, Derek absolutely adored her while Warren adored her best friend Noella, she had naturally black and blue hair and had pale blue eyes.

She was born only a month ago, Derek was the first to hold Kennedy other than her mama, his eyes lit up as he kissed her little forehead, a small light flashed around them, at first it scared them both and Kennedy ended up crying but Derek, even though he was only 11/2 was able to calm her down. The same thing happened with Warren and Noella, it was an incredible sight, I already knew who both of my sons mates were.

Over the past two years they had caused a lot of trouble, they loved to through things around and make huge messes, they also really hated clothes. Dice had once said they are definitely going to be double the danger.


End file.
